Misguided Ghosts
by MiliiSidero
Summary: Es el último año de secundaria, en el que Blaine espera pasar inadvertido como cualquier otro año para no causar problemas. Pero un chico nuevo, diferente a todo lo que el morocho conocía, pone su mundo de invisibilidad de cabeza. Al principio Blaine ve a Kurt como el chico malo pero no sabe que lo que el castaño oculta es mayor que cualquier problema de adolescentes.
1. Cap1: Pilot

Cap.1: Pilot.

El chico se levantó de su cama y se dirigió al baño para comenzar su rutina una vez más, se miró al espejó y suspiró.

_-Solo es un un día mas- _Pensó.

Observó por unos segundos sus desorganizados rulos pero ya se había rendido en aquella batalla con gel hace mucho tiempo, ahora estaban libres y sin rumbo.

Se lavó los dientes y la cara, salió y se vistió. Una remera verde oscura y unos jeans grises un poco ajustados, agarró su mochila y antes de irse de su habitación miró su reflejo por última vez en la puerta de su armario que abarcaba por completo una pequeña pared.

Si tendría que describirse a si mismo lo haría como alguien que no destaca o no llama la tención, que trata de hacer lo mejor con las materias de la secundaria. Eso es, era un adolescente que no caía en ninguna de los horribles estereotipos que eran un cliché. No era popular, o deportista, o cerebrito, o brabucón, o chico raro.

Solo era él, Blaine.

Lo único que lo diferenciaba del resto era su estatura y por la gran suerte que tenía los brabucones no veían su estatura como una razón para meter su cara en el inodoro o encerrarlo en un casillero o hacerle calzón chino o…bueno la lista es infinita, esos bastardos tenían bastante imaginación.

Blaine por suerte nunca había pasado por ninguna de esas cosas…aún, y tampoco tenía ganas de pasar por ninguna de ellas, por lo que planeaba hacer de este último año que le quedaba como uno mas, normal y tranquilo, no quería llamar la atención. De nadie.

Solo le importaba obtener la atención de una persona y esa era su mejor amigo Sam. Un chico rubio que definitivamente caía en el grupo de los raros, ya que pasaba todo el día haciendo sus imitaciones de personas famosas. Y, aunque a veces a Blaine le irritaba, lo quería y era la única persona en la que podía confiar…ya que era la única que estaba dispuesto a hablar con él y escucharlo.

Alguien que hacia eso merecía toda su atención y confianza.

El morocho bajó las escaleras mientras pensaba en su reencuentro con Sam. No lo habia visto en el último mes de vacaciones ya que estuvo en un campamento de matemáticas…si, quizás era un poco "cerebrito" también pero solo en matemática. Los números eran lo único que lo relajaban cuando había atravesado un largo día o cuando estaba feliz…o triste…o siempre.

El chico formaba parte de la categoría de "rarito" porque sus padres no lo entendían, por lo que pasaba horas hablando con su hámster Mike y practicaba trucos de magia. Sin mencionar que le encantaban las películas de Viaje A Las Estrellas, Battlestar Galáctica y…básicamente toda película o serie de ciencia ficción.

Blaine sabía que juzgar a las personas así y ordenarlas por categorías era horrible, por eso siempre que decía o escribía una de ellas lo hacía con comillas, ya que él no era quien para juzgar a las personas aunque odiaba que lo hicieran con él.

El morocho caminó hasta la cocina y de la alacena sacó un bol y abriendo otra puertita sacó sus cereales favoritos, luego abrió la heladera y sacó leche y por último de un cajón una cuchara y a los pocos segundos se sentó a la mesa para comer sus cereales con leche junto con su mamá, que estaba mirando el noticiero en la televisión con los informes de esa mañana mientras tomaba un sorbo de su té.

"¿Estás emocionado por tu último primer día?" Preguntó la madre con una gran sonrisa, ella ya estaba maquillada y vestida para irse.

El morocho se encogió de hombros y dijo con desinterés "Supongo"

"Oh vamos, debes disfrutar estos primeros días porque cuando te quieras dar cuenta ya habrás terminado y querrás volver el tiempo atrás" Dijo la mujer con nostalgia en su voz, mirando un punto en la pared, como si allí se estuviera proyectando sus años de juventud.

"No creo que vaya a extrañar los empujones en los pasillos o mis intentos por no mirar a los brabucones, pero gracias" Blaine agradecía el esfuerzo de su madre por tratar de animarlo y comenzar una buena conversación pero si seguía hablando de la secundaria no iba a lograr su objetivo.

"Eso es porque te escondes todo el tiempo. Estuviste 4 años en la sombra, tratando de que nadie te viera ¿No crees que es hora de mostrarte un poco? ¿De hacer amigos?"

"Ya tengo un amigo y prefiero tener un amigo leal en el que pueda confiar que 50 que hablen mal de mí a mis espaldas" Respondió Blaine tratando de comer más rápido sus cereales.

La madre suspiró profundamente "Sam es un gran chico y no lo discuto pero ¿No quieres tener…no se…dos o tres amigos más?"

"Ma te amo, pero sabes que no me gusta hablar sobre estas cosas, acéptame como soy." ¡Boom! Blaine dejó caer la bomba con sus últimas palabras antes de pararse y dejar el bol y la cuchara en el lavadero. Caminó a la puerta y dijo "Es hora ma, me voy" y la saludó con la mano.

Esa era otra cuestión, su sexualidad. Blaine era gay y sus padres lo sabían, se los había dicho hace 3 años y ellos dijeron que estaba bien, que ellos lo aceptaban, pero…había algo en la forma en la que le hablaban de ciertos temas o lo miraban en ciertas ocasiones que le hacían creer al morocho que no todo estaba exactamente bien, pero él nunca dijo nada.

Su hermano Cooper lo sabía por el simple hecho de vivir en la misma casa, pero si tuviera que hacerlo por voluntad propia no se lo hubiera dicho.

Blaine apreciaba todos y cada uno de los intentos de su hermano mayor por acercársele pero él no estaba interesado, ya que cuando sus padres le dijeron que era gay su hermano lo empezó a tratar diferente, de repente no quería jugar con él y no lo invitaba a su habitación para pasar el tiempo. Blaine no entendía por qué él lo trataba así. Así que con el tiempo aprendió a crear una barrera para ignorar a Cooper.

En el momento en el que él había aprendido a aceptar completamente a su hermano menor Blaine, éste ya no estaba interesado, su lugar había sido "ocupado" de alguna forma por el chico rubio que un día en la cafetería le había hecho reír con una de sus imitaciones.

Blaine se demoró un poco al contarle a Sam ya que no lo conocía, pero años de confianza fueron la prueba suficiente. A él no le importó su sexualidad y fue la única persona que lo trató como siempre.

Ese pensamiento hizo que una sonrisa se abriera camino en el rostro del morocho e inconscientemente acelerara su caminata al colegio.

Al llegar subió los escalones, se paró en el marco de las puertas y miró el pasillo, donde estaban todos los adolescentes caminando y hablando. Inhaló y exhaló profundamente, él podía hacerlo, podía sobrevivir un año, ya había sobrevivido 4, ¿No?

Se sentó en la silla de plástico para esperar a que la Srta. Pillsbury lo atendiera ya que necesitaba que le dieran sus horarios y su nuevo casillero.

Por suerte no tuvo que esperar mucho y caminó por los pasillos siguiendo la corriente de personas que se atropellaban a codazos solo para molestar.

Cuando encontró su casillero probó su nueva combinación en el candado, abrió la puerta y sonrió, tenía un completo casillero para decorar como le diera la gana y eso le gustaba, era algo en lo que pensar para distraerse de la horrible tortura que era el colegio.

_-Este año tiene que ser algo original- _Pensó torciendo los labios mientras pensaba.

Un chico llegó a tres casilleros de distancia y abrió la puertita de su casillero y Blaine paró de pensar para sacar los libros de su mochila para ponerlos en su nuevo y vacío casillero para después encargarse de llamar a Sam para ver dónde estaba.

Cerró la puerta, giró la cabeza y ya no había necesidad de llamar a nadie.

"¡Sam!" Dijo demasiado fuerte el morocho.

El chico rubio pegó un pequeño salto de sorpresa y dio media vuelta con sus ojos como platos.

"¡Blaine!" Dijo alegremente antes de abrazarlo "Te extrañé mucho"

"Yo también" Respondió Blaine alejándose del abrazo para ver como su amigo ponía sus libros en el casillero "¿Cómo estuvo el campamento de matemática?"

"Asombroso, hice bastantes amigos, cosa que es nuevo porque siempre te tuve a ti" Contestó el otro chico con el ceño ligeramente fruncido, como si no pudiera entender sus propias palabras "Pero mi mamá dice que eso es bueno" Terminó diciendo encogiéndose de hombros.

"Mi mamá dice lo mismo, odio cuando lo hace" Confesó el morocho.

"¿Y qué tal tú? ¿Qué hiciste este último mes?"

"Nada, ocultándome de la civilización leyendo, terminé dos sagas y estoy bastante orgulloso porque no se me había ocurrido hacerlo antes"

"Felicidades" Respondió Sam con una sonrisa mientras palmeaba el hombro de su mejor amigo "¿Y este año vas a seguir ocultándote?"

"Claro, ¿Por qué me lo preguntas? Es como una tradición" Contestó el morocho a medida que se daba vuelta para apoyarse contra su casillero para mirar el pasillo.

Segundos después su amigo imitó sus acciones apoyándose contra su casillero "Años de estar a tu lado y todavía no entiendo porque lo haces"

"Ya sabes por qué. No quiero causar problemas"

Blaine giró la cabeza hacía las puertas viendo las caras nuevas que entraban en su primer año de la secundaria.

_-Pobres idiotas, no saben lo que les espera-_

De repente un chico vestido con unos pantalones ajustados negros, botas de borcego negras, remera de manga corta blanca y una campera de cuero negra entró al colegio y captó por completo la atención del morocho…y del resto de los adolescentes allí presentes.

Su piel era blanca, su expresión seria, su cabello castaño y bien peinado, sus ojos celestes mezclado con gris, eran profundos y penetrantes. Su postura era como la de un modelo, despreocupado con estilo.

Miró alrededor y comenzó a caminar lentamente. Los jóvenes se abrían a su paso como el Mar Rojo frente a él, lo miraban, se arrepentían y miraban para otro lado.

Blaine lo siguió con la mirada boquiabierto hasta que se detuvo enfrente suyo, lo miró por unos largos segundos y el morocho podría haber jurado sentir un escalofrío recorrer su espalda al mirar en esos intensos ojos. El castaño misterioso formó algo parecido a una sonrisa con la comisura derecha de su labio en su rostro y Blaine sintió que se derretía mientras su corazón latía frenéticamente amenazando con escaparse de su pecho.

El chico pálido elevó su brazo y tocó levemente la barbilla del morocho anonadado y una sensación desconocida corrió como un rayo dentro de todo su cuerpo.

El castaño elevó la barbilla con intención de levantar la mandíbula del morocho para cerrar su boca.

El chico nuevo vio un papel arrugado que sacó de su campera, se dio media vuelta con el ceño algo fruncido y giró la combinación del candado del casillero.

_-El chico nuevo tiene su casillero en frente mí-_

* * *

Bueno, espero que les haya gustado este capítulo, estoy muy ansiosa por saber lo que piensan al respecto :D

Para los que no me conocen porque nunca leyeron nignuna de mis fics soy de retrasarme un poco pero tengo fe de que eso no va a pasar porque tengo unos capítulos guardados bajo la manga.

No saben mucho hasta ahora pero no les voy a spoilear nada :P

Aprovecho para agradecer a Margui, una amiga que es klainer y me ayudó con el nombre de esta fic y que la obligué a que leyera esta fic, muchisimas gracias!

Dejen sus reviews! :D


	2. Cap2: Fuera de lo normal

Cap. 2: Fuera de lo normal.

El morocho tenía los ojos fijos en el mismo punto aún cuando habían pasado minutos y los casilleros grises ocuparon el lugar del chico que antes estaba observando.

Había sido como algo hipnótico para Blaine. Estaba hipnotizado por esa forma de caminar, de vestir, de oler y por esos ojos.

Al acercarse el morocho pudo detectar olor a cigarrillo y menta y, aunque nunca le había llamado la atención el cigarrillo, la combinación de aquellos aromas en el chico nuevo eran deliciosos y embriagantes.

"Eso si es una entrada" Dijo Sam impresionado cuando el chico de negro había desaparecido de su vista.

Esas palabras hicieron que los pies de Blaine volvieran al planeta tierra de un salto y, algo aturdido por el aterrizaje, frunció el ceño y preguntó sin aliento "¿Viste eso?"

"¿Qué?" Preguntó Sam frunciendo el ceño confundido, como si no entendiera la pregunta.

"Como no le importaba lo que los demás pensaran" Respondió el morocho asombrado.

"Si, bueno tengo que admitir que me sorprendió…al igual que la mitad de la escuela" Contestó el chico rubio señalando con la cabeza los chicos y chicas asombrados contra sus casilleros.

"Espera hasta la hora del almuerzo y tendrás en la cafetería a la otra mitad así" Respondió Blaine con una sonrisa antes de que sonara el timbre que anunciaba el inicio de clases "Tengo química, nos vemos después" Saludó a Sam con la mano y éste asintió con la cabeza.

Los elementos químicos no eran el fuerte de Blaine…o cualquier materia exacta, pero el morocho se las arregló por entender la mayoría de lo que su profesora decía y escribía en el pizarrón. Y cada vez que pensaba en el chico nuevo se daba una patada mentalmente pensando en que era el primer día y tenía que prestar atención para empezar bien el año, pero por más que lo intentaba siempre volvía el único recuerdo que tenía de él. No lo podía evitar, cuánto más se esforzaba para olvidarlo más pensaba en él y sus estúpidos pequeños detalles, como sus labios finos y largos o su nariz perfecta y pequeña o…Blaine suspiró agotado y fijó sus ojos en la ecuación de formación de tiza.

Para la hora del almuerzo la cafetería se llenó de susurros y chismes sobre el misterioso chico nuevo y de sus terribles hazañas.

"…Y dicen que peleó contra diez tipos enormes y musculosos llenos de tatuajes solo con sus puños y ganó y que…" Decía Sam desde que habían entrado a la cafetería y ahora se habían sentado en una mesa de la punta. Pero Blaine solo había escuchado ese pedazo de conversación ¿Qué diferencia hacía si escuchaba todos los rumores? Él ya sabía que el chico nuevo daba miedo y no necesitaba saber por todo lo que había pasado.

"Sam, eres casi como mi hermano y te quiero mucho pero ¿Podríamos hablar de otra cosa?" Preguntó Blaine aburrido mientras sacaba de su bolsa de papel marrón un sándwich y una botella de jugo.

"¿Cómo qué? ¿No tedas cuenta de que esto es emocionante? Por fin algo nuevo y fuera de lo normal, fuera de la rutina que siempre seguimos" Dijo Sam con una sonrisa mientras pinchaba con su tenedor algo que parecía arroz "La comida de aquí da asco" Suspiró.

"¿Qué hay de malo con la rutina? Es algo bueno…. ¿Quieres mi manzana?" Preguntó el morocho señalando su bolsa.

"Si, por favor…La rutina es aburrida y monótona ¿Le ves algo de divertido?" Preguntó el rubio antes de darle una mordida a la fruta.

"No creo que sea divertida pero me gusta porque funciona, si sigo una rutina sigo algo que conozco y sigo algo en lo que sé donde esconderme"

El chico rubio rodó los ojos y le dedicó toda su atención a la manzana en su mano.

De repente un silencio se instaló en la cafetería, donde solo se podían escuchar el sonido de los árboles de afuera siendo golpeados ligeramente por el suave viento.

Blaine se dio vuelta tratando de ver la fuente de tanta tranquilidad con el ceño fruncido y vio como el chico nuevo caminaba por el pasillo creado por las mesas. El sonido de las botas contra el suelo era el único sonido que se escuchaba en el lugar y creaban eco. Con la excepción de algunos murmullos de vez en cuando.

Cuánto más se acercaba el chico de blanco y negro mas se alborotaba el corazón y el estómago de Blaine y de repente perdió el apetito, así que dejo el sándwich sobre la mesa y lo corrió un poco.

El castaño no miró a nadie en particular aunque todos lo estuvieran mirando a él. Solo se concentró en mirar hacia adelante, donde casualmente estaba el morocho sentado con su amigo.

"¿Vas a comer eso?" Preguntó el chico pálido cuando había llegado a la mesa de Blaine mientras señalaba la comida sobre la mesa, con una voz algo suave pero ronca y parecida a un susurro.

El morocho negó con la cabeza pero al mirarlo a los ojos supo que era una pregunta estúpida, no importaba la respuesta, el chico nuevo le iba a sacar la comida de todas formas.

El castaño tomó el sándwich y se sentó en la esquina de la misma mesa, al lado de la ventana.

Todos se le quedaron mirando por unos minutos pero luego el barullo y los chismes continuaron en la cafetería.

Blaine trató con todas sus fuerzas de seguir hablando con Sam y hacer de cuenta que nada había pasado pero no podía dejar de mirarlo. La luz del sol le daba sobre la mitad de la cara, haciendo que la otra mitad, que el morocho tenía a la vista, fuera hermosa, como si fuera caído del cielo.

Blaine miró fijamente cada detalle de la imagen que tenía en frente, memorizándola para que permaneciera en su mente en el futuro, mientras el castaño estaba totalmente concentrado en masticar su comida.

El morocho en un momento determinado no aguantó más y se fue de la cafetería, no quería seguir mirando al chico pálido y lo iba a seguir haciendo si se quedaba allí sentado.

Todos los ojos se clavaron en él al salir y luego hacia el chico nuevo, viendo si le había hecho algo.

Blaine quería esconderse de esas miradas pero no podía.

Lágrimas se formaron en sus ojos y luchó por mantenerlas allí porque no quería llorar en el colegio, no quería parecer débil. Así que algo enojado fue caminando con paso fuerte hasta su casillero, puso su combinación en el candado, abrió la pequeña puerta y metió la cabeza dentro.

Admiró el silencio que algunos segundos le proporcionaron hasta que escuchó el fuerte pisar en el suelo de alguien.

De…botas.

En escalofrío recorrió el cuerpo del morocho mientras trataba de regular su respiración dentro de su casillero a medida que escuchaba que los pasos se acercaban.

"¿Lo haces todos los días?" Preguntó el chico nuevo apoyado contra la puerta del casillero de al lado del de Blaine.

El morocho inhaló profundamente y levantó la cabeza, miró esos ojos celestes y casi se olvida como hablar. Frunció el ceño recordando la pregunta y contestó "¿Qu- Qué cosa?"

"Irte antes del almuerzo para meter tu cabeza en tu casillero" Dijo con algo de diversión bailando en sus ojos y una mueca parecida a una sonrisa creado por parte de sus labios.

"Claro que no, hoy lo hice por primera vez" Respondió Blaine con una pizca de enojo ¿Acaso lo estaba tratando de estúpido? "No soy un idiota"

"Nunca dije que lo fueras, quizás eras alguien un poco fuera de lo normal" Indagó el chico pálido.

"¿Fuera de lo normal? ¿Yo? Te confundiste de persona, soy lo más normal que hay"

El castaño ladeó la cabeza a la derecha, mirándolo de arriba abajo pero no dijo nada.

Blaine se sintió repentinamente incómodo bajo la mirada que parecía que lo estaba evaluando y preguntó algo irritado "¿Qué?"

"Todos tenemos algo fuera de lo normal" Respondió como si sus palabras fueran más profundas y tuvieran un segundo significado.

"Bueno, yo no formo parte del ´todos´, la última vez que me fijé esta mañana era bastante normal"

"Como quieras" Respondió el chico nuevo encogiéndose de hombros y luego se acercó lo suficiente a Blaine para susurrar en su oído "Pero ser normal es aburrido"

Y con eso se fue y el morocho siguió con la mirada cada movimiento de las piernas y manos hasta que desapareció de su vista entrando por una puerta.

_-Maldición-_ Pensó mientras el timbre sonaba y el pasillo se volvía a llenar con adolescentes.

* * *

Bueno, como ALGUNOS amenazaron con matar a un conejo, subí el segundo capítulo. Por el bien del conejo y mio. Anon21 podes soltar al pobre animal :P

(Dato: el título de la Fic es una canción de Paramore, deberían escucharla, a mi me gusta mucho :P)

Respuestas:

Gabriela Cruz: No tardé casi nada :D Y gracias!

Lizii Gustin Colfer: Muchas gracias! :D

Anon21: Jajaja gracias :D Tu amenaza funcionó...solo esta vez, no te acostumbres a amenazarme con conejos y alejate de Elmo, es mala influencia :P

Gracias a los que leen, siguen y comentan esta fic, son geniales!

Deje sus reviews! :D


	3. Cap3: Golpe

Cap. 3: Golpe.

La última clase del día de Blaine la ocupaba historia, una materia hecha por alguien viejo que seguramente era profesor y pensaba que sería divertido que un montón de adolescentes se juntaran en un aula para escucharlo hablar sobre cosas que ya pasaron, pensando que ellos iban a escucharlo con atención.

Bueno, ese hombre pensó mal, la clase de historia era una clase para dormir ya que si algún alumno le hablaba al profesor éste no paraba de hablar, cosa que le permitía a los jóvenes dormir o hacer lo quisieran siempre y cuando fuera silencioso, ya que si el profesor era interrumpido debían estudiar o a veces tomaba examen.

Esa clase de historia no era en nada diferente a las de otros años y Blaine agradecía a Noah por hablarle al profesor para sacar un tema.

Los asientos de un aula no eran los favoritos de Blaine ya que el primer día los tenías que elegir estratégicamente. Si te sientas delante de todo eres un cerebrito y al sentarte allí te ganas un pase directo de cabeza al inodoro, cortesía de los brabucones, claro. Y al fondo se sientan los populares y brabucones (que son casi lo mismo) que quieren ser tapados por los del medio para que el profesor no los vea mientras duermen o están con los celulares.

Por eso el morocho estaba en el medio, con un popular no muy agresivo detrás suyo, Matt, era jugador de rugby que no le importaba molestar a los más débiles, por lo que se mantenía al margen. Ambos tenían un acuerdo silencioso, Blaine no hacía nada para que los brabucones quieran golpearlo y Matt lo defendería si sus amigos le quisieran pegar por ningún motivo. Era el mecanismo de todos los años y era un mecanismo que a él le resultaba.

A media clase la puerta del aula se abrió y todas las cabezas despiertas se giraron para ver al chico nuevo entrar como si hubiera llegado a tiempo.

El profesor lo miró con desaprobación pero no dijo nada al respecto, pero lo siguió con la mirada hasta que llegó al banco de atrás de Blaine.

"Me quiero sentar aquí" Le dijo a Matt, que solo asintió sin mirarlo a los ojos y se sentó en otro lugar.

En ese instante Dave y Azimio (los brabucones más grandes del colegio) se pararon de sus asientos y caminaron hasta el castaño.

"¿Todo está bien?" Preguntó el profesor con el ceño fruncido dirigiéndose a los chicos parados.

"No profesor, el chico nuevo se sentó donde sienta Matt y eso no se hace" Dijo Dave mientras miraba fijamente al chico pálido que había puesto sus pies sobre la mesa del banco "Mueve tu trasero de ahí"

Blaine se giró en su asiento y al castaño que ya lo estaba mirando le advirtió "Vete"

El chico pálido alzó la vista, suspiró y se arrodilló en el asiento para ganar algo de altura y, a centímetros de la cara de Dave, dijo "Oblígame"

Cuando Blaine vio el puño de Dave en el aire se puso en el medio para separarlos, pero recibió aquel golpe en un ojo a cambio. Dio un grito y se tapó el ojo golpeado con ambas manos, al mismo tiempo que todos los alumnos presentes reaccionaron con sorpresa. Le invadieron las ganas de llorar pero las guardó para cuando estuviera solo, no podía parecer débil en frente de tanta gente.

El profesor llegó tarde y puso su mano en el pecho del castaño para empujarlo. Miró a cada uno y dijo "Los cuatro están castigados, mañana después de clases en el auditorio"

El chico pálido estaba con los ojos puestos fijamente en el morocho con sorpresa, estaba inmóvil, ni siquiera trató de sacarle la mano del profesor de su pecho.

La boca de Blaine se abrió horriblemente en sorpresa "P-Pero yo no tuve nada que ver, fueron…" El morocho no pudo terminar su frase ya que el profesor había levantado su mano para ser callarlo. Genial, iba a ser castigado por algo que no había hecho y encima le habían golpeado.

El próximo en quejarse, sin embargo, fue Azimio diciendo "Pero profesor, nosotros tenemos práctica de rugby mañana después de clases" Con una pena fingida.

"Bueno, entonces ustedes dos se quedan hoy después de clases" Dijo el profesor con una sonrisa dirigiéndose a los jugadores de rugby "Y ustedes se quedarán mañana" El timbre sonó y Blaine se fue furioso del aula hacia la enfermería mientras se tapaba el ojo herido.

Al llegar, la enfermera no estaba, por lo que se acostó en la camilla para tratar de tranquilizarse al mirar el techo.

Cerró los ojos esperando a que el horrible dolor que sentía se desvaneciera por arte de magia, al igual que su castigo. Era totalmente injusto que estuviera castigado porque un chico estúpido quería sentarse en una silla y encima él salía perjudicado.

De repente sintió algo frío sobre su ojo lastimado y se sobresaltó ante aquella sensación. Abrió el ojo bueno y vio que el chico nuevo lo estaba viendo seriamente.

"Gracias" Susurró el morocho.

El castaño se veía incómodo y murmuró "Si, como sea" Y se fue de la enfermería.

* * *

Un nuevo día había llegado y Blaine ocultó su cara de los rayos del sol con la ayuda de su almohada, apagó su alarma con un gruñido y siguió su amada rutina.

Una vez sentado en la mesa, se arrepintió de desayunar ya que su madre miraba su ojo, ahora morado, reprobatoriamente "No te creo que te hayan golpeado por accidente hijo"

"Ma, ya hablamos de esto, ya te conté como fue ¿Cuándo viste que fuera por ahí golpeando a la gente? Yo me escondo de los brabucones, no soy uno. Tu más que nadie deberías saber que no ando buscando peleas" Blaine se levantó de la mesa y se fue a la escuela indignado con su familia.

Metió los libros en el casillero de mala gana y miró con odio el interior gris, sabiendo que no sería fácil pensar en algo para decorarlo.

De repente se paró en seco en su misión de guardar sus libros al sentir una mirada pasando de arriba abajo. Se dio vuelta y allí estaba el castaño con los ojos más negros que azules mientras miraba a Blaine por debajo de la cintura mientras estaba apoyado tranquilamente sobre la puerta de su casillero.

Un fuerte rubor creció en las mejillas del morocho por la vergüenza y la ira "¿Por qué me miras así?"

El castaño se acercó a él y contestó "Porque tienes un lindo trasero, es todo" mientras miraba al morocho fijamente a los ojos.

En ese momento el chico de menor estatura podía sentir como se desarmaba en pedazos ante aquella profunda mirada.

Blaine trató de buscar los pensamientos que había tenido antes de que el castaño le hubiera dicho que tenía un bonito trasero pero la tarea se volvió imposible cuando vio como la lengua del castaño se deslizaba lentamente por sus largos y rosados labios.

Por suerte una mano en su hombro lo salvó de su confusión, se dio vuelta y Sam apareció "Hey, escuché que estás castigado ¿Es cierto?" Preguntó el rubio exigiendo explicaciones para algo que parecía un malentendido pero luego miró al chico pálido "Lo siento, no quería interrumpir" Y con eso se despidió para ir a su casillero.

El enojo volvió al cuerpo de Blaine, recordando que tenía en frente a la causa de su castigo y, en parte, de su ojo morado "No puedo creer que me hayan castigado por tu culpa y encima no le dijiste nada al profesor y por sobre todo eso me gané un ojo morado" Dijo señalando su punto.

"¿Por qué estas tan enojado? Si no te hubieras metido no hubieras conseguido ninguna de las dos cosas" Respondió el chico nuevo elevando sus manos a la altura de sus hombros enseñando sus blancas palmas en señal de inocencia.

"Es que yo solo…no quería que tuvieras problemas tu primer día de clases supongo" Ahora que lo había escuchado en voz alta sonaba que había hecho algo realmente estúpido.

"¿Te parece que necesito ayuda?" Preguntó el castaño con algo de diversión.

"No, pero…no lo sé, no lo pensé en el momento" Dijo con el ceño fruncido, pensando que debería haberlo pensado mejor.

"No te pongas mal, esos son los mejores momentos" Contestó el chico pálido con algo que se parecía a una media sonrisa "Nos vemos después de clases" Y se fue mezclándose entre la multitud del pasillo.

Sam se acercó a su amigo y algo desesperado lo tomó por lo hombros y lo sacudió ligeramente "¿Qué te hizo? ¿Cuánto te queda de vida?"

El morocho frunció el ceño, negó ligeramente con la cabeza y sacó las manos de sus hombres "¿De qué estás hablando?"

"Es que él estaba hablando contigo y tienes un ojo morado, es un chico peligroso Blaine, me asusta que pueda llegar a hacerte algo, no me quiero quedar sin mi mejor amigo"

"Estás loco, estoy bien y me vas a tener que soportar hasta que uno de los dos muera" Contestó Blaine con una pequeña sonrisa, pero con una pequeña preocupación oculta en ella.

* * *

Acá les dejo otro capítulo, espero que les haya gustado :D

Respuestas!:

Gabriela Cruz: Gracias!

Roochii: Jajaja a mi también, no me habia pasado antes de ser amenazada (así) Pero supongo que siempre hay una primera vez para todo :P Gracias! Quería lograr ese efecto atrapante y que me digas que lo logré es genial :D Jajajaja pobre peluche :/

Gracias a los que leen, comentan y siguen esta fic, lo aprecio muchisimo :3

Dejen sus reviews! :D


	4. Cap4: El castigo

Cap. 4: El castigo.

Los ojos curiosos no abandonaron a Blaine en todo el día y eso lo ponía cada vez más nervioso, no quería ser el centro de atención, eso lo volvía incómodo. Su mirada estaba concentrada en el piso mientras trataba de hacer oídos sordos a los murmullos en los pasillos.

Odiaba al chico nuevo, toda la culpa era de él. Aunque parte de aquella culpa era compartida por meterse donde no lo llamaban…pero aún así ese chico era un idiota.

En la cafetería el chico pálido no comió nada, solo se sentó en el mismo lugar que el día anterior para mirar pensativo por la ventana y en la clase de historia se dedicó a poner sus pies sobre el banco y mirar el techo. No era que a Blaine le importara de todas formas lo que él estuviera haciendo.

Al terminar la clase el morocho esperó a que todos los alumnos del aula se fueran para agarrar su mochila y acercarse al escritorio de su profesor, que estaba guardando sus pertenencias en su maletín.

"Bueno chicos, síganme" Anunció el profesor con una sonrisa antes de salir del aula.

El chico pálido se levantó de mala gana de su banco y siguió a Blaine mientras lo volvía a inspeccionar con la mirada.

El morocho podía sentir los ojos recorriéndolo detrás suyo a cada paso que daba, cosa que lo ponía cada vez más furioso.

Al llegar al auditorio, los tres hombres se subieron al escenario y el profesor de historia se paró en el centro de éste "Bueno, como saben se acerca el día de las poblaciones indígenas del mundo o también conocido como ONU, el 9 de agosto"

Ambos jóvenes se miraron no teniendo idea de lo que el hombre mayor estaba hablando.

El profesor continuó hablando, ignorando sus miradas confundidas "Y estoy trabajando con el Sr. Schuester para la obra escolar, él consigue a los actores, se encarga de la escenografía y los disfraces y bueno, yo de la historia y el libreto. Con eso en mente necesito que pinten la escena del fondo, aquí tengo una imagen de guía" Dijo antes de abrir su maletín y revolver sus papeles hasta encontrarlo y dárselo a Blaine. Eran un montón de carpas marrones, pasto y una fogata en el centro "Allí están las pinturas y los pinceles" Dijo señalándolos en una esquina al lado del telón "Yo estaré en mi escritorio escribiendo el libreto, nos vemos en unas horas" Con eso se despidió, dejando solos a los dos adolescentes.

Blaine dio un largo suspiro y acercó a donde ellos estaban los baldes de pintura y los pinceles "¿Te gusta pintar?" Le preguntó al chico nuevo que miraba la gran tela en la que tenían que pintar.

"No es lo que preferiría estar haciendo ahora" Respondió el castaño lanzándole una de sus miradas profundas a Blaine "Pero no está mal" Terminó por decir encogiéndose de hombros "¿Cómo está tu ojo?" Preguntó agarrando uno de los pinceles.

Todo el enojo del día del morocho que se había concentrado en su mente explotó "Ni me lo menciones, todo el día todos me estaban mirando, juzgando y susurrando cosas que probablemente no son ciertas" Dijo con algunas lágrimas amenazando con escapar en sus ojos, luego inhaló profundamente y mojó su pincel en la pintura marrón, tratando de concentrarse en su tarea.

Un silencio conquistó el momento por varios minutos, que le sirvieron a Blaine para calmarse, pero el castaño lo rompió con un murmuro "Ignóralos"

"No puedo" Respondió el morocho negando con la cabeza y mirando al chico pálido a los ojos "No sé como lo haces, pero yo no puedo hacerlo tan fácilmente, odio estar en el centro de atención" Se le escapó una carcajada sin humor y prosiguió "¿Sabes a lo que aspiraba ayer? Tener otro año sin que me notaran, sin problemas, sin llamar la tención y mira donde estoy ahora. No lo pude cumplir ni un día, soy un completo fracaso, lo único que tenía que hacer era esconderme y hasta en eso fallé"

"Pero si haces las cosas para que los demás no hablen mal de ti no deberías hacer nada. La gente va a hablar tanto si lo haces como si no y nunca terminarás haciendo lo que deseas en realidad" Respondió seriamente el chico nuevo con el ceño fruncido.

Blaine se encogió de hombros "Pero en este caso yo me quiero esconder, estoy haciendo lo que yo quiero"

"No creo que esas fueran tus metas en la secundaria, ¿Cómo te imaginabas que iban a ser los siguientes cuatro años cuando habías entrado a la secundaria? ¿Qué querías hacer entonces?" Preguntó con curiosidad e interés evidente en su voz el castaño.

"Bueno…pensaba en que iba a tener que esforzarme en matemática y pensé que aunque no iba a ser popular iba a ir a fiestas y bailar o que tendría mas amigos o que podría unirme al coro de la escuela o comenzar a tocar la guitarra" Contesto el morocho con una sonrisa en su rostro.

"¿Lo ves? Deberías hacer alguna de esas cosas, aunque lo del coro si parece algo de perdedores"

Blaine le lanzó una mirada que escupía fuego y el castaño se corrigió "Pero otra vez, es tu decisión"

"Mmm…no lo sé" Dijo Blaine inclinando la cabeza hacia la derecha.

"¿Qué?" Preguntó el chico pálido con el ceño fruncido.

"Se supone que no debería aceptar el consejo de extraños" Respondió con una media sonrisa.

"Kurt" Contestó el chico nuevo asintiendo con la cabeza.

"Blaine" Respondió el morocho con una sonrisa.

"Oh pero no pienses que porque te sabes mi nombre podemos ser amigos o algo así" Dijo Kurt un poco molesto con aquella idea.

"Claro que no" Respondió Blaine a medida que negaba con la cabeza.

Luego de eso pasaron unos cuantos minutos hasta que llegó la media hora y solo pudieron pintar algunas carpas y un poco de pasto.

Blaine suspiró "Que aburrido" Y luego de pensar un rato se paró y se acercó a su mochila, de allí sacó su celular y luego de pasar por su lista de canciones seleccionó una, dejó el reproductor en aleatorio y volvió a la pintura.

"Royals" Comenzó a sonar y a llenar el escenario.

"I've never seen a diamond in the flesh  
I cut my teeth on wedding rings in the movies  
And I'm not proud of my address  
In the torn up town, no post code envy  
But every song's like:  
Gold teeth  
Grey Goose  
Tripping in the bathroom  
Bloodstains  
Ball gowns  
Trashing the hotel room

We don't care, we're driving Cadillacs in our dreams "

Comenzó a cantar Blaine mientras movía su pincel de arriba abajo para pintar con verde el césped alegremente.

"But everybody's like:  
Crystal  
Maybach  
Diamonds on your timepiece  
Jet planes  
Islands  
Tigers on a gold leash

We don't care, we aren't caught up in your love affair "

Kurt simplemente se le quedó viendo asombrado de la pasión con la que cantaba y como la canción había cambiado totalmente su estado de ánimo.

"And we'll never be royals  
It don't run in our blood  
That kind of lux just ain't for us, we crave a different kind of buzz  
Let me be your ruler (ruler)  
You can call me queen bee  
And baby I'll rule, I'll rule, I'll rule, I'll rule  
Let me live that fantasy

My friends and I we've cracked the code  
We count our dollars on the train to the party  
And everyone who knows us knows  
That we're fine with this, we didn't come from money "

El castaño en ese momento abrió la boca, pensando en unirse a él pero no quería arruinarlo así que simplemente siguió pintando para fingir que aquello no le afectaba, quería aparentar indiferencia, como con todo lo demás.

"But every song's like:  
Gold teeth  
Grey Goose  
Tripping in the bathroom  
Bloodstains  
Ball gowns  
Trashing the hotel room

We don't care, we're driving Cadillacs in our dreams

But everybody's like:  
Crystal  
Maybach  
Diamonds on your timepiece  
Jet planes  
Islands  
Tigers on a gold leash

We don't care, we aren't caught up in your love affair"

El morocho dejó de cantar en el último estribillo que se repetía para tararearlo, no quería aburrir a Kurt cantando la canción.

"¿No te gusta?" Le preguntó al chico pálido.

"Si, pero no canto"

"¿Por qué no? Es divertido"

"Porque no lo hago bien"

"¿No era que no te importaba lo que los demás pensaban?"

"No me importa, solo que no quiero cantar"

"Oh por favor, no hay nadie aquí" Dijo Blaine mirando con una sonrisa las butacas vacías.

"Blaine, no quiero" Dijo fríamente el castaño.

El otro chico torció los labios mientras pensaba en una solución, miró su pincel y una lamparita se prendió sobre su cabeza y agradeció que Kurt se había sacado la campera de cuero, dejándose la remera blanca de mangas cortas (que por cierto daba una vista valiosa de sus musculosos brazos).

Mojó las puntas del pincel en la pintura verde, pasó su mano en frente del castaño y pintó una línea en diagonal desde donde se encontraba su corazón hasta donde terminaba sus cotillas.

Kurt levantó la vista y giró la cabeza para mirar a Blaine, que inmediatamente alejó el pincel y se pateó mentalmente por hacer tal estupidez.

Los ojos del chico pálido se entrecerraron como diciendo ´La vas a pagar´. Metió su pincel en el balde con pintura marrón y lo pasó desde la mandíbula del morocho hasta su remera azul.

Ambos se sonrieron con picardía y agarraron los baldes que habían utilizado y se fueron detrás de la tela para no mancharla y comenzaron a librar una lucha utilizando los pinceles llenos de pintura como espadas y rápidamente se mancharon casi completamente con marrón y verde mientras el auditorio se llenaba de carcajadas y gritos.

En un momento de la pelea Kurt hizo unos cuantos movimientos que obligaron a Blaine a retroceder y en segundos el castaño tiró el pincel del morocho, dejándolo desarmado al momento que se chocó la espalda contra la pared.

Kurt se acercó a más no poder y estaba apuntando al otro chico con el pincel "Eres mío ahora"

Blaine tragó saliva al sentir el aliento del castaño chocando contra su piel, cálido y con olor a menta. Lo vio a los ojos y como siempre se perdió en su profundidad, algo hipnotizado, cautivado por ese celeste mezclado con gris y encendido por el negro que crecía por encima de todo color.

"¿Te rindes?" Susurró el chico pálido en un tono seductor mientras acercaba la punta del pincel a la garganta del morocho, que le causó cosquillas a Blaine, que solo sonrió y cerró los ojos a medida que asentía con la cabeza.

* * *

Se que me quieren matar en este momento pero bueno, me dijeron que actualizara y acá está. La verdad es que no puedo dejar de escribir, y me estoy conteniendo para dejar por lo menos 2 dias entre capitulo y capitulo pero Lizii Gustin Colfer es una nueva lectora y me lo pidió dos veces, así que acá está, espero que les haya gustado, me encanta escribir esta fic porque **IMPORTANTE: **Esta basado en una saga que amo. Ustedes ya lo verán, cuando llegue el momento les diré cual es :D

Respuestas:

Gabriela Cruz: Muchas gracias! Espero que te guste este también :)

Lizii Gustin Colfer: Tranquila, acá está. Aunque no creo que ayude a tu curiosidad, pero bueno :/ Y bienvenida a esta loca Fic :)

Gracias a todos y cada uno de los que leen, siguen y comentan esta fic, alegran mis días :D

Dejen sus reviews! :D


	5. Cap5: Verdades problemáticas

Cap. 5: Verdades problemáticas.

Kurt tiró el pincel hacia atrás y se inclinó aún más. Pero se separaron abruptamente cuando escucharon la puerta del auditorio abrirse y luego pasos en las escaleras para bajar hasta el escenario.

"¿Blaine? ¿Kurt? ¿Están ahí?" Preguntó una voz desconocida pero claramente mayor, como si se tratara de un maestro, mientras se escuchaba de fondo "Radioactive" de Imagine Dragons.

Blaine miró con pánico a Kurt, quien estaba mirándolo con indiferencia mientras se encogía de hombros como si no le importara la presencia del nuevo intruso.

El morocho tomó su celular y su pincel del suelo y salió de detrás de la tela "Hola. Lo siento, estábamos eligiendo que canción poner, se estaba poniendo algo aburrido" Dijo Blaine con una sonrisa nerviosa.

"Hola, soy el Sr. Schuester y pasaba para ver cómo iba el fondo" Respondió el profesor a medida que se acercaba para darle la mano al morocho.

Blaine se acercó y la estrechó "Bueno, soy Blaine y está quedando bastante bien, solo nos falta parte del césped y empezar con el cielo"

"Ya veo" Dijo admirando el trabajo sobre la tela "Nada mal, espero que no les esté dando muchos problemas" Dijo al ver a Kurt salir de detrás de la obra y observar que ambos estaban pintados de pies a cabeza con una sonrisa.

"Descuide, no es nada. Soy Kurt" Dijo el castaño seriamente mientras asentía con la cabeza y tomaba otro pincel para pintar de celeste el cielo.

"En ese caso no los interrumpo más, están haciendo un gran trabajo, gracias" Con un gesto con la mano se despidió junto con una sonrisa y se fue por donde vino.

"Me cae bien" Admitió Blaine mientras volvía al escenario.

"Wow Blaine no sabía que te gustaban los hombres maduros" Dijo Kurt con algo de diversión y algo molesto.

"¿Qué? Solo estaba pensando en voz alta…¿Por qué piensas que me gustan los chicos?" Preguntó Blaine tratando de que no sonara como una pregunta importante pero fracasando en el intento.

El castaño lo miró con el ceño fruncido "Bueno, no lo dijiste pero no hace falta que una persona te diga que es gay, a veces solo con mirarlas te das cuenta"

Los ojos de Blaine se volvieron platos y el pánico lo invadió "¿Es tan obvio?"

Kurt sonrió "Gracias por confirmarlo" El morocho se pegó en la frente con la palma de la mano por ser estúpido y el chico pálido continuó "No te tortures, contigo al principio no fue fácil, digo cuando entré ayer pensé que si por cómo me miraste pero después te miré mejor y no parecías gay. A veces con algunas actitudes lo confirmabas pero en otros momentos me hiciste dudar, no eres un estereotipo, eso fue seguro en el momento en el que te vi"

Blaine suspiró con alivio "Por suerte" Pero la curiosidad le picaba "No se lo dirás a nadie ¿Verdad?"

El castaño torció la boca mientras pensaba "Está bien, pero me debes una" Respondió con una sonrisa maliciosa.

El morocho tragó saliva y con algo de miedo preguntó "¿Qué debo hacer?"

"No lo sé, cuando sepa te lo diré" Respondió el chico pálido sin dejar de sonreír.

La curiosidad se hizo más grande "¿Y tú?" Preguntó en un hilo de voz que Blaine no estaba seguro que hubiera dicho.

"¿Yo qué?" Preguntó confundido el chico pálido.

"¿Tú eres…?" El morocho no pudo terminar la frase porque su cara se volvió roja como un tomate.

"¿Cuántos años tienes? ¿Puedes decir pene sin reírte?" Preguntó Blaine incrédulo, pero luego suspiró y terminó diciendo "Si, soy gay. Tienes que practicar decir esas palabras porque vas a llegar a los 30, te vas a ruborizar y las personas con las que estés te van a considerar infantil o estúpido"

"Perdón ¿Si? Quizás ahora me ruborizo, pero no me pasará a los 30" Contestó Blaine algo molesto.

Kurt asintió con la cabeza dejando el tema de lado "Nunca me contestaste como está tu ojo" Murmuró el castaño.

"No parece pero mejor, ya no me duele como ayer. Gracias por el hielo" Dijo el morocho con cautela ya que tenía miedo de que se enojara y se apartara.

"Lamento lo que pasó ayer" Respondió el castaño que se veía claramente incómodo al pedir perdón.

"Tenías razón" Contestó Blaine negando con la cabeza "Fue muy estúpido haberme metido donde no me llamaban"

"Si le dices esto a alguien lo negaré y luego te golpearé" Dijo seriamente Kurt mirando fijamente a los ojos al morocho "¿Entendido?" Al ver que Blaine asintió con la cabeza prosiguió "Fue valiente de tu parte"

El chico de menor estatura sonrió y respondió en un susurro "Gracias ¿Podemos acordar en que fue estúpidamente valiente?"

El castaño asintió con la cabeza y ambos rieron.

Los minutos se pasaron rápidamente y cuando terminaron de pintar sobre la tela ayudaron al Sr. Schuester con algunos disfraces y luego fueron liberados de su castigo.

Una vez afuera del colegio Blaine confesó "Que suerte que se terminó, la pintura ya me estaba empezando a picar, solo quiero llegar a mi casa y bañarme"

"Si, yo también" Respondió Kurt con una sonrisa pícara que mostraba claramente que la oración tenía doble sentido "Adiós perdedor" Fue lo último que dijo el castaño antes de irse caminando cubierto por pintura verde y un poco de morrón.

Blaine se quedó un minuto contemplándolo y comenzó el camino hacia su propia casa.

* * *

El sol se elevaba revelando un nuevo día en el que Blaine se había despertado inusualmente optimista. De alguna forma la charla que había tenido con Kurt le había ayudado, quizás salir de su escondite por un rato no sería tan malo y, aunque la idea de hacerlo lo aterraba, le daba curiosidad lo que podía llegar a lograr.

Al entrar a la escuela todos los ojos se fijaron en él pero miró hacia adelante y respiró hondo con la meta de llegada puesta en su casillero, donde Sam lo estaba esperando.

"Escúpelo ya Anderson" Dijo seriamente el rubio.

"Hola para ti también" Respondió el morocho con el ceño fruncido mientras abría su casillero.

"No me vengas con saludos, es hora de que me digas exactamente lo que pasa entre tú y el chico nuevo"

Blaine se encogió de hombros, tratando de convencerse a él y a su amigo de que no se trataba de un gran asunto "Nada importante" No tenía ganas de relatar lo que había pasado.

"Blaine, esto es serio, escuché demasiados rumores y no tienes idea de lo que están diciendo de ti, quiero que me digas exactamente lo que pasó para que pueda ver a mi amigo como antes" Contestó Sam algo preocupado.

¿Cuánto le podía confiar el morocho a su mejor amigo? Siempre le había contado todo y tenían una estricta regla de no ocultar nada, pero de alguna forma no se sentía cómodo contarle todos los detalles del tema…de los chicos. Claro que el rubio siempre le contaba sobre las chicas que le gustaban, pero de alguna forma era diferente a su situación, así que Blaine pensó que lo mejor sería la versión resumida de la historia.

El morocho suspiró y se resignó "El lunes en historia Kurt se peleó con Dave y Azimio, yo me metí en el medio para separarlos y el golpe de Dave me dio en el ojo y nos castigaron a todos, eso es todo. Fui castigado por estar en el lugar incorrecto en el momento incorrecto. No hay nada de qué preocuparse" Contestó Blaine cerrando su casillero.

Los ojos del rubio se abrieron como platos "¿No hay nada de qué preocuparse? ¿El golpe te llegó al cerebro? Dave y Azimio te buscarán y no para preguntarte si quieres jugar con ellos. Y… ¿Quién es Kurt?" Preguntó Sam algo confundido.

"Sam estás exagerando. Mira, por primera vez no me importa lo que los demás piensen de mí y se siente fantástico, me siento más relajado. Deberías estar contento, es por lo que siempre me retabas…y Kurt es el que tu llamas chico nuevo"

"Te reto porque te escondes mal, cuando no debías esconderte te escondías y ahora que debes esconderte no lo haces ¿Qué te pasó desde el primer día de clases?"

_-Él- _Pensó el morocho con una sonrisa.

"¿Y desde cuando lo llamas Kurt?" Prosiguió el rubio "Hay algo que no me estas contando y sabes que tenemos una sola regla: contarnos todo, sin mentiras"

De repente la charla fue abruptamente interrumpida por una mano que agarró el cuello de la remera del morocho y lo empujó hacia atrás, chocando así contra los casilleros causando un gran ruido, un gran dolor de espalda y una gran sorpresa a Blaine.

"¡La vas a pagar idiota!" Gritó Dave mientras lo sostenía contra el frío metal, mientras despedía fuego por cada poro de su piel.

"Por tu culpa nos castigaron" Agregó Azimio, que estaba detrás.

Sam miraba horrorizado la escena sin saber qué hacer. Se quedó inmóvil como una estatua por unos segundos pero luego pegó un leve salto, como si una idea se le hubiera cruzado por la cabeza y se fue corriendo lo más rápido que pudo.

El miedo invadió al morocho pero luego recordó cómo se sentía en la mañana y miró fijamente al jugador de rugby, ignorando completamente el dolor en su espalda. Respiró hondo, armándose de valor y contestó "No fue mi culpa, querías pegarle a Kurt, si yo no hubiera estado para recibir el golpe, seguramente lo iba a recibir él y el profesor te hubiera castigado de todas formas" Terminó diciendo con una pequeña sonrisa y una mirada divertida, que decía un silencioso ´ ¡Duh-uh!´

La mirada de Dave se llenó con más furia y elevó su puño en el aire. El morocho cerró fuertemente los ojos y giró la cabeza hacia la derecha esperando el impacto.

* * *

Bueno, espero que les haya gustado (perdón por el horario pero mañana voy a estar estudiando todo el día porque el jueves tengo una prueba de una materia pendiente :/)

Respuestas:

Gabriela Cruz: Perdón por dejarte con la curiosidad, no me gusta que me lo hagan pero me gusta hacerlo (si, soy malvada -.-)

Lizii Gustin Colfer: Jajaja de nada, espero que te haya gustado este capítulo :)

Roochii: Gracias! Ya lo verás, enserio espero que cuando lo sepan les siga gustando la fic :)

Gracias a todos los que leen, comentan y siguen esta fic, son muy especiales 3

Dejen sus reviews! :D


	6. Cap6: Sospechas y evidencias

Cap. 6: Sospechas y evidencias.

Blaine contuvo la respiración al esperar que el golpe llegara.

Pero no lo hizo.

Abrió los ojos sorprendido de ver a Dave en el piso, tapándose con ambas manos la mandíbula y Azimio correr como loco fuera de la escena, como una perfecta imitación de Sam.

El morocho giró su cabeza y vio a Kurt que estiraba sus dedos que antes formaban un puño.

El castaño lo miró fijamente y aunque Blaine estaba asustado y confundido se derritió una vez más bajo aquella mirada como manteca bajo el sol.

El chico pálido le sostuvo la mirada hasta que escuchó unos pasos que venían corriendo a la escena del crimen.

El Sr. Schuester llegó corriendo segundos después, y detrás de él Sam. Ambos miraron la escena algo confundidos.

El profesor se acercó hasta al morocho que estaba pegado contra el casillero con los ojos como platos y la respiración irregular, puso la mano en su hombro y preocupado preguntó "¿Estás bien?"

Blaine asintió con la cabeza algo aturdido.

El Sr. Schuester miró seriamente a Kurt pero no dijo nada, levantó del piso a Dave "Tú y tu amigo están en problemas" Le dijo mientras desaparecían por el pasillo.

Los ojos de Sam inspeccionaban horrorizados al morocho "¿Estás bien? ¿Te hicieron algo?"

"Sí, estoy bien. No me llegó a golpear porque Kurt le pegó primero" Respondió Blaine mientras le dedicaba una mirada al chico mencionado y movió los labios para decir "Gracias" silenciosamente.

El castaño se limitó a asentir con la cabeza y se fue.

El rubio lo miró con el ceño fruncido "Aunque te haya salvado no confío en él, anda en algo raro"

El morocho estaba algo sorprendido al encontrar un pensamiento en común acerca de Kurt con su mejor amigo, pero no dijo nada al respecto, en vez de eso dijo "Lamento decirte que fue mejor de lo que hiciste ¿Por qué el Sr. Schuester?"

"Perdón pero no sabía que más hacer ¿Se supone que les debería pegar? ¿Con los músculos de quien? Y el Sr. Schuester fue el primero que encontré, lo vi y como era una emergencia le pedía ayuda" Contestó Sam a la defensiva.

Blaine suspiró "Tienes razón, lo lamento y gracias"

"De nada" El timbre sonó y el rubio agregó "Vamos, no quiero llegar tarde a física, la profesora es una bruja"

El morocho asintió con la cabeza y caminaron a sus respectivas clases.

* * *

El almuerzo ya había pasado, Blaine estaba en la clase de Literatura y, mientras los demás estaban leyendo silenciosamente un libro, el morocho veía las palabras impresas en el suyo a medida que pensaba sobre el ataque de aquella mañana.

Cuando abrió los ojos Dave y Azimio se veían aterrorizados, como si Kurt hubiera hecho algo más que golpear al jugador de rugby, pero desgraciadamente Blaine no podía decir exactamente qué había pasado ya que en ese momento había cerrado los ojos y a Sam tampoco le podía preguntar porque estaba consiguiendo ayuda. Los únicos testigos que tenía eran sus compañeros que habían formado un círculo alrededor de ellos, mirando como si dicha pelea fuera un espectáculo. Pero el morocho no tenía más amigos para preguntar, no podía preguntarle a un desconocido… ¿O sí?

La profesora vio al morocho sospechosamente y Blaine comenzó a seguir con la vista los renglones del libro sin leerlos realmente.

Cuando se había cansado de fingir levantó la mano y pidió ir al baño, quería pensar en ese tema con tranquilidad y en soledad.

Cuando salió del aula contempló con una sonrisa el pasillo vacío, pensando que todos los días deberían ser así.

Entró al baño y cerró la puerta de un compartimiento, bajó las tapas del inodoro y se sentó encima.

Bueno, para empezar…si Azimio había corrido así Kurt debió haber hecho mucho más que golpearlo, porque si solo fue un golpe él definitivamente lo golpearía para defender a su amigo, porque los brabucones también tienen códigos…¿Verdad?

Y el morocho volvió a la teoría de que debía interrogar a alguno de los testigos, alguno debió haber visto lo que realmente había pasado. Y, aunque le llevara horas llegar al testimonio correcto, lo haría ya que la curiosidad lo estaba carcomiendo.

O quizás se lo podría preguntar a Kurt directamente, en vez de preguntar uno por uno a todos los alumnos del colegio. Pero luego de unos segundos Blaine se dio cuenta de lo estúpida que sonaba esa idea, el castaño no le diría nada.

De repente la puerta del baño se abrió con un azote y el morocho, al juzgar por los pasos, dedujo que eran dos personas las que habían entrado y escuchó también como uno de ellos trababa la puerta.

Blaine inmediatamente elevó sus pies y los colocó encima de la tapa del inodoro para que los chicos pensaran que estaban solos.

Se escucharon algunos gritos ahogados y el morocho vio a través del espacio que había entre la puerta de su compartimiento y la pared y vio a Dave, con un moretón en la mandíbula, contra la pared, como si alguien lo estuviera empujando contra ella, mientras movía su cabeza hacia los costados y trataba de respirar. Parecía que alguien lo estaba ahorcando pero no había nadie allí.

De repente Kurt apareció en el campo de visión del morocho, que estaba mirando el cuello de Dave fijamente con furia.

Blaine se llevó ambas manos a la boca para tratar de no gritar ¿Podría ser verdad?

"Escúchame idiota" Dijo el chico pálido mirándolo fijamente a los ojos con el ceño fruncido mientras Dave abría los suyos como platos y se le contraían las pupilas ligeramente "No le puedes decir a nadie lo que pasó esta mañana ¿Entendido?"

Dave asintió con la cabeza lentamente, como si estuviera en un transe, ya había parado de retorcerse y tratar de respirar.

"Y si tocas de nuevo a Blaine la pasarás mil veces peor que ahora ¿Entendiste eso?"

El chico contra la pared asintió otra vez.

"Vete" Respondió Kurt y miró hacia un costado, liberando de alguna forma a Dave que, una vez en el piso, solo miró hacia la puerta y lentamente caminó hasta a ella. El castaño también miró la puerta y se escuchó cómo se destrababa. El otro chico salió normalmente de aquel baño, pero una vez fuera estaba algo aturdido y confundido.

El chico pálido suspiró profundamente y se acercó al lavamanos para abrir la canilla y lavarse la cara. Se miró al espejo por unos segundos, después sacudió ligeramente la cabeza y se fue.

El morocho se quedó inmóvil por lo que parecieron horas, con los ojos abiertos como platos y su boca abierta por varios centímetros.

¿A caso sus ojos lo engañaban o Kurt realmente tenía esos poderes? ¿Era es posible? ¿Era eso real?

Blaine estaba algo mareado, salió del compartimiento y se acercó al lavamanos. Abrió la canilla y se lavó la cara. Quizás todo era producto de su imaginación, porque esa clase de cosas no sucedían en la vida real, era imposible.

Agarró papel de una máquina que estaba pegada contra la pared y se secó la cara con ella antes de de inhalar profundamente e irse del baño para volver a fingir que leía ese libro. Si antes no podía concentrarse ahora ni siquiera intentaría engañar a la profesora.

* * *

Quedaba la última hora de clases y faltaban algunos minutos para que el timbre sonara y los alumnos tuvieran que ir a dichas clases.

Blaine estaba intercambiando libros con su casillero cuando de repente sintió un escalofrío y se le puso la piel de gallina.

Kurt.

Cuando terminó con sus libros se dio vuelta y lo vio. El castaño, como siempre lo estaba mirando de arriba abajo con los ojos más negros que azules.

El morocho inhaló profundamente y se acercó con un par de pasos firmes hasta llegar al castaño "Gracias por lo de esta mañana, en realidad no tengo en claro lo que pasó pero parece que me salvaste"

El chico pálido se encogió de hombros restándole importancia, sus ojos perdieron el color negro y su mirada se volvió fría y seria "No fue la gran cosa, solo un golpe"

"Bueno, gracias por darle un golpe a Dave"

"Bueno, él parecía muy enojado, seguro que debiste ser muy valiente para decirle lo que le hayas dicho" Respondió Kurt con una media sonrisa, que parecía que indicaba orgullo.

"Él me dijo que lo habían castigado por su culpa y eso no tenía sentido. Al principio pensé en callarme y dejar que me pegara pero estoy tratando de cambiar eso de esconderme y callarme, así que, como sabía que me iba a golpear de todas formas, quería corregirlo para que viera que no tiene razón para pegarme, pero al parecer los brabucones no necesitan una razón, si no la tienen la inventan." Contestó Blaine mirando el piso algo triste.

"Bueno, hay algo bueno en todo esto, estas progresando, te felicito perdedor" Respondió el castaño con un tono de burla al final de la oración.

"¿Por qué me llamas perdedor?" Preguntó el morocho indignado.

"Porque por ahora lo eres"

"¿Y cuando dejaré de serlo?"

El chico pálido abrió la boca para contestar pero el timbre sonó para interrumpirlo "Vamos perdedor" Respondió Kurt con una media sonrisa, mientras Blaine se maldecía mentalmente de todas las maneras posibles al escuchar el timbre porque se había olvidado de interrogar al castaño sobre la pelea de aquella mañana.

Quizás era hora de jugar un rato a ser detective.

* * *

Se que deben tener varias preguntas pero de todas sus preguntas se encargará el detective Blaine en el proximo capitulo :P (y las va a encontrar) Ok, dije mucho, mejor me callo.

Gracias por su constante apoyo, no me tomaron hoy la prueba asi que estoy mas relajada para escribir :D

Respuestas!:

Gabriela Cruz: En esta no la corte cuando empezaba la emoción, espero que te haya gustado.

Lizii Gustin Colfer: Espero no haberte causado insomnio y que te haya gustado el capítulo :D

Gracias a todos los que leen, siguen, comentan y le dan favorito a esta fic, son los mejores 3

Dejen sus reviews! :D


	7. Cap7: Preguntas y respuestas

Cap. 7: Preguntas y respuestas.

Un nuevo día había comenzado, junto con un nuevo trabajo de tiempo completo para Blaine. Ser detective no iba a ser tan fácil y el morocho lo sabía pero había algo que no cerraba en lo que había pasado la mañana del día anterior y mucho menos en el baño. Detrás de todas las preguntas había una explicación y si Blaine quería llegar a ella tenía que involucrarse en este asunto como en ningún otro.

Una vez en el colegio miró a su alrededor y confirmó su pensamiento de que no tenía amigos, solo unos cuantos conocidos por parte de Sam y sus clubs después del colegio.

Pero el morocho tenía algo en claro: definitivamente no debía empezar con los populares. Nunca.

Quizás debía empezar con los que estaban debajo de la pirámide social, como él. Eso sería mucho más fácil porque se entenderían mutuamente y no habría problema de conseguir información allí.

Vio a Artie, el chico que consideraban nerd, que estaba en silla de ruedas y estaba en el coro de la escuela. Estaba claro que nunca había hablado con alguien que no fuera Sam o Kurt, pero había una primera vez para todo ¿No?

A pesar de los nervios, obligó a sus pies a caminar y cuando tuvo al chico en silla de ruedas en frente suyo respiró hondo "Hola Artie. Quizás me conozcas, soy Blaine, estamos juntos en Geografía" Dijo el morocho con una gran sonrisa amistosa.

"Claro Blaine, hola" Respondió Artie un poco sorprendido pero devolviéndole la sonrisa.

"Seguramente viste la pelea de ayer a la mañana, como el resto de la mitad del colegio" Contestó Blaine yendo al grano "Y me preguntaba que había pasado exactamente porque, aunque estaba allí, cerré los ojos y cuando los abrí era todo muy confuso"

"Bueno si, pero no vi mucho. Estuve tratando de ver qué pasaba pero había llegado tarde y cuando por fin pude ver algo fue a Azimio corriendo"

Blaine estaba decepcionado de su nerd, pero trató de que su cara no le hiciera notar tal sentimiento y sonreír.

"Oh, bueno, de todas formas gracias Artie" Respondió en morocho antes de dar media vuelta.

"Pero" Dijo el chico en silla de ruedas para detener a Blaine "Vi a Brittany asombrada en primera fila, le puedes preguntar a ella"

Blaine sonrió de oreja a oreja y asintió con la cabeza en modo de agradecimiento.

Pero en cuanto se alejó para ir a su aula como lo indicaba el timbre su sonrisa se desvaneció con cada paso, Brittany era una porrista, por definición popular ¿Cómo iba a hacer para hablar con ella?

El morocho se dio una patada mentalmente al no pensar en eso antes.

Se sentó de mala gana en su banco y abrió su carpeta con un suspiro, proponiéndose prestar atención.

* * *

En la cafetería había el barullo habitual y, aunque ya nadie se callaba cuando Kurt entraba, todos los ojos estaban puestos en él acompañados con susurros.

A Blaine no le robaba mas la comida, solo fue una cosa del primer día, pero se seguía sentando en la esquina de su mesa y seguía mirando por la ventana.

El morocho esperó a que Sam terminara de hacer una imitación de Chord Overstreet para preguntar "¿Conoces a Brittany?"

El chico rubio se asombró un poco por el raro tema de conversación pero contestó de todas formas "Claro, la porrista rubia, está conmigo en el coro. No es muy lista, pero déjame decirte que tiene unos increíbles pasos de baile ¿Por qué?"

El morocho miró discretamente a su alrededor antes de responder en un susurro "Hubo algo raro en la pelea de ayer a la mañana y no sé qué es, quizás Brittany sabe algo"

Sam se acarició la barbilla a medida que repasaba los hechos violentos del día anterior y asintió lentamente con la cabeza "Ya veo, si quieres le pregunto cuando está disponible para que le hagas un interrogatorio"

Blaine sonrió y asintió con la cabeza entusiasmado con la idea. Su mejor amigo desapareció en segundos en busca de la rubia elegida.

Cuando el morocho apartó la mirada de su mejor amigo se encontró con los fríos, celestes y grises ojos de Kurt que lo observaban fijamente. Y, aunque le costó, Blaine lo ignoró y se concentró en su almuerzo.

"¿Sabes? Si quieres saber algo sobre lo que pasó ayer ¿Por qué no me preguntas directamente?" Preguntó algo enojado el castaño que se encontraba en segundos sentado en frente del morocho.

El otro chico levantó la vista con los ojos como platos ¿Cómo rayos sabía?

"No sé de que hablas" Trató de responder Blaine con seriedad antes de levantarse e irse.

* * *

Resultaba que Brittany tenía un momento disponible en el que salía del colegio e iba al coro ese día, así que el morocho lo aprovechó y aceptó.

Una vez que su última clase terminó se acercó al casillero de la porrista, dirigido por su amigo rubio.

"Hola Brittany, te dejo a mi amigo" Dijo Sam antes de unirse a otros chicos en el pasillo.

"Hola, soy Blaine, quería preguntarte algo" Se presentó el morocho con una sonrisa amigable.

La sonrisa de la chica rubia se desvaneció y miró a Blaine seriamente antes de preguntar "¿Eres policía? Por que Lord Tubbington no tuvo nada que ver con lo que pasó ayer a la noche"

¿Quién rayos era ese Lord no sé cuánto? ¿Blaine debía preguntar?

El morocho vio a la porrista con el ceño fruncido pero decidió ignorar lo que había dicho para ir al grano "No, no soy policía, solo soy un estudiante" El chico sintió un escalofrío que siempre le indicaba que Kurt lo estaba mirando. Miró a su alrededor desesperado pero no vio a nadie "¿Podemos ir a un aula?" Terminó preguntando el morocho algo preocupado.

La chica volvió a sonreír, asintió con la cabeza y siguió a Blaine hasta el aula vacía más próxima.

Blaine se sentó en la silla que le correspondía al profesor y Brittany acercó uno de los bancos hasta el escritorio del profesor.

"Brittany ¿Estuviste ayer en la pelea, verdad?"

La chica asintió con la cabeza.

"¿Viste algo raro?"

La porrista ladeó la cabeza hacia la derecha pensando en lo que había visto ayer y respondió "Bueno, vi que Dave te sostuvo contra los casilleros y te amenazó, después vos le dijiste algo y él se enojó mas y levantó el brazo para pegarte y en eses momento apareció el chico nuevo de la nada y agarró a Dave de la misma manera que te estaba agarrando a ti pero lo levantó en el aire y muchos vieron como le pegó, pero vi que Dave había girado la cabeza por el impacto del golpe antes de que la mano del nuevo se moviera, eso fue raro"

La boca de Blaine se abrió con sorpresa por unos segundos y luego vio a Brittany y trató de sonreír, en un intento de que todo pareciera que estuviera bien "Gracias Brittany, me ayudaste mucho"

"Claro, no hay problema" Respondió la rubia saliendo del aula.

Cuando la chica se fue el morocho cruzó sus brazos sobre el escritorio y dejó caer allí su cabeza.

Así que Kurt podía hacer cosas con su mente. Perfecto ¿Podría tener eso una explicación lógica? Quizás si se lo decía a Sam que era el de la ciencia, lo números y todo eso encontraría una explicación lógica…o pensaría que estaba loco.

Si, seguramente la segunda opción era la mas probable, así que por mas de que el rubio preguntara cual había sido el testimonio de Brittany, él no podía decir nada sin quedar como un loco o un completo estúpido que creía en esas cosas.

Pero ¿A qué se refería con ´esas cosas´? ¿Magia? ¿Brujería? ¿Extraterrestres?

El morocho suspiró profundamente, sonaba como un lunático, y lo sabía pero las pruebas estaban allí, en frente de sus narices y no las podía negar o mirar para otro lado e ignorarlas.

De repente la puerta se abrió y unos pasos se acercaron a él y se sentaron enfrente suyo, donde antes estaba Brittany.

Blaine sintió un escalofrío y levantó la vista cautelosamente y vio que era Kurt que lo miraba de una forma indescifrable.

"¿Qué hiciste con la chica esa?" Preguntó seriamente el castaño a medida que cruzaba sus brazos sobre el escritorio, tal como el morocho lo había hecho.

"¿Por qué te importa?" Preguntó Blaine frunciendo el ceño.

"Porque sé que es sobre mí"

"¿Cómo estás tan seguro? ¿Sabes? No todo gira alrededor tuyo"

Una de las comisuras del chico pálido se alzó y contestó "Entonces ¿Por qué no me cuentas?"

El morocho suspiró profundamente, quizás debía enfrentarlo ya que lo haría tarde o temprano, se armó de valor y preguntó mirándolo fijamente a los ojos "¿Qué eres?"

El castaño los miró por algunos segundos estudiando su cara y sus expresiones "Un Nefilim"

* * *

Bueno, seguramente tendrán mas preguntas pero una parte será respondida en el siguiente capítulo, que QUIZÁS publique mañana...no lo se...qui'zas si, considerando que es día de San Valentín y no voy a tener nada que hacer :P Si lo subo les va a poder hacer compañía mañana a los que estan solos como yo :D Así que quizás suba varios ;)

Respuestas!:

Lizii Gustin Colfer: Siento lo de tu insomnio pero estoy subiendo mas seguido así no te vuelve a pasar :P

Gabriela cruz: Muchas gracias! Espero que te haya gustado el capítulo.

Gracias a todos los que leen, siguen, le dan favorito y comentan esta fic, son mas que geniales :3

Dejen sus reviews! :D


	8. Cap8: La verdad

Cap. 8: La verdad.

"¿Qué es eso?" Preguntó Blaine desconcertado con el ceño fruncido.

El castaño miró fijamente al morocho por largos segundos hasta que con una media sonrisa contestó "No me vas a creer"

"¿Qué te hace pensar eso? Vamos, inténtalo" Contestó Blaine algo ofendido.

El chico pálido dejó escapar un largo suspiro "Un Nefilim es un ser mitad ángel caído, mitad humano" Los ojos del morocho se entrecerraron "Es cierto, está en la Biblia" Agregó Kurt a modo de defensa.

"Tienes razón, no te creo" ¿Y que era un ángel caído de todas formas? "Dime la verdad" Exigió Blaine.

"Esa es la verdad y te lo puedo demostrar si quieres"

"¿Cómo?" Preguntó el morocho con desinterés ¿Acaso era una broma pesada? ¿Acaso el chico pálido pensaba que era lo suficientemente estúpido para caer?

"Mira, sé que no me crees, pero trata de creer en lo que te diga a continuación ¿Si?" El morocho asintió con la cabeza y Kurt prosiguió "Está bien. Los Nefilim tenemos…habilidades especiales, tenemos más desarrollados los sentidos de la vista y la audición, y mayor velocidad y fuerza que los humanos y podemos hacer cosas con nuestras mentes. Y antes de que me digas que no me crees déjame probártelo"

Blaine miró al castaño algo confundido por toda la información que le había caído como un balde de agua fría. Pero luego del impacto, de repente todas las piezas encajaban en su lugar: el golpe de la pelea a la mañana, la escena del baño, como sabía lo que estaba pensando…ahora todo tenía sentido, sus preguntas habían sido absurdamente contestadas "Te creo" Respondió el morocho en un susurro mientras analizaba los hechos con los ojos abiertos como platos.

El castaño frunció el ceño como si no entendiera lo que el otro chico le había dicho, de todas las respuestas que se había imaginado esta no era una de ellas "¿Qué?" Preguntó completamente confundido.

Blaine lo miró los ojos y durante un segundo fugaz se pregunto si debía decirle lo que sabía, pero al parecer era la hora de la verdad "Te vi en el baño con Dave" La mirada del chico pálido se volvió fría y lo miró seriamente, pero el morocho agregó para defenderse "Fue un accidente, no quería espiar, había ido al baño y de repente entraste con él y…bueno…" Blaine se quedó callado un segundo analizado lo que había pasado ayer en ese momento "¿Qué le estabas haciendo?" Preguntó con algo de miedo por la respuesta.

"Le estaba borrando la memoria, lo tuve que hacer con él y Azimio ya que ellos sabían que no le había pegado realmente con la mano. Y recién lo volví a hacer con Brittany, ya que parece que no fueron los únicos en saber la verdad"

El morocho asintió con la cabeza pero el miedo lo atrapó "Ahora que yo también se la verdad ¿Vas a borrar mi memoria?"

Kurt lo miró y ladeó la cabeza hacia la derecha "No"

"¿Por qué no?" Preguntó Blaine confundido, aunque a decir verdad él no sabía si prefería olvidarse o recordar.

"¿Quieres que lo haga?" Preguntó el castaño con una ceja alzada.

"Supongo que no, no lo sé" Respondió un morocho muy confundido.

"No creo que se lo vayas a decir a nadie, a demás no tienes muchos amigos a quien contarles" Contestó el chico pálido de forma divertida.

Blaine frunció el ceño y abrió la boca para decirle que eso no era cierto, pero la cerró al instante al recordar que tenía razón "Bien" Fue lo único que pudo contestar "Cuéntame de lo que puedes hacer con la mente, además de borrar memorias" El morocho no se estaba burlando, ni estaba desconfiando, estaba realmente interesado en el tema de los Nefilim.

Kurt sonrió al ver el entusiasmo del morocho y respondió "Bueno, además de eso podemos controlar objetos y personas, podemos implantar un pensamiento o un deseo en la mente de una persona y aquella víctima va a tomar aquel pensamiento o deseo como suyo y lo cumplirá y también puedo implantar imágenes, que parecen reales en los humanos"

Blaine quedó sorprendido, pero sus preguntas no habían terminado allí "¿Cómo haces para implantar los deseos y las imágenes?"

Una sonrisa pícara se extendió sobre los labios del castaño y en un susurro preguntó "¿Puedo?"

El morocho asintió con la cabeza algo nervioso de lo que iba a pasar, aunque no sabía que era exactamente.

El chico pálido lo miró fijamente y Blaine se perdió en aquella profundidad una vez más, dejando que sus rodillas temblaran ligeramente y que su corazón se derritiera por la intensidad de aquella mirada, como si viera a través de él.

Al segundo el morocho estaba atrapado entre el pizarrón y Kurt, no sabía cómo había pasado, ni en qué momento habían caminado hasta allí. Lo único que sabía era que el castaño estaba demasiado cerca, podía sentir su aliento a menta mezclado con cigarrillo chocando contra su piel y el roce de sus narices que generaba una corriente que pasó fugazmente por todo su cuerpo.

Blaine cerró los ojos y tragó saliva. Un pensamiento surgió de la nada en su mente _–Besa a Kurt-_ Y eso era lo que él quería hacer.

Abrió los ojos, ignorando el comportamiento alocado de su corazón, y bajó la mirada hasta sus finos y rosados labios que se alargaban en una media sonrisa, los miró con deseo y urgencia, quería besarlo, necesitaba besarlo. Pero de repente el castaño estaba más alejado, estaba sentado en la silla en la que estaba antes Brittany, y él estaba sentado en la silla correspondiente al profesor, en frente del escritorio como si nada hubiera pasado.

El morocho vio en todas direcciones sin comprender lo que había sucedido "¿Qué pasó?" Preguntó desconcertado.

"Implanté una imagen y un deseo en tu mente" Respondió el chico pálido con una sonrisa divertida "Bastante real ¿No?"

Blaine lo miró con tal odio que parecía que su mirada escupía fuego "Eres un idiota" Respondió enojado antes de levantarse de la silla y caminar hacia la puerta, pero cuando llegó un recuerdo lo detuvo "Ábrela"

Un 'click' retumbó en el aula, la puerta se abrió y el morocho se dio media vuelta para lanzarle otra mirada llena de enojo a Kurt, que estaba sentado con las piernas sobre el escritorio, mirándolo despreocupadamente, y se fue indignado.

* * *

Bueno! Me alegra anunciar que oficialmente saben una parte de la verdad! :D Yo les advertí que iba a ser algo raro, pero espero que les haya gustado, estoy muy ansiosa en leer sus opiniones!

También les deseo un Feliz Día de San Valentín y para los que estan solos en un rato subo algunos capítulos.

Respuestas:

SrtaPam: Gracias! Espero que te haya gustado este capítulo y bienvenida a la fic!

Gabriela Cruz: Muchisimas gracias! :)

Lizii Gustin Colfer: Gracias! Espero que te haya gustado este capitulo, ya sabes la verdad! Como que ddejaste las fics klaine? O.o

Gracias a todos los que leen, comentan, le dan favorito y siguen esta fic y feliz día a ellos 3

Dejen sus reviews! :D


	9. Cap9: Me importas

Cap. 9: Me importas.

Blaine no lo había notado hasta pisar terreno escolar, pero era viernes. Y, aunque nunca le había pasado, el morocho no quería que llegara el fin de semana ya que eso significaba ponerle fin a lo diferente, a lo emocionante, a todo lo que había sentido en la semana.

Nunca había sentido algo como eso y sabía perfectamente quien era el responsable.

Buscó con la mirada, pero ESE cabello castaño no estaba a la vista y Blaine agradecía que no estuviera cerca porque cuando recordaba la última vez que lo había visto el día anterior sentía un sabor amargo en la boca.

No le había gustado que Kurt jugara con su mente y con sus sentimientos de esa forma.

Caminó hasta su casillero y le sonrió a Sam que estaba intercambiando libros en el suyo.

Cuando el rubio lo vio dejó lo que estaba haciendo para acercarse al morocho rápidamente "¿Y?" Preguntó con entusiasmo.

¿Acaso tenía cara de adivino? "¿Y, que?" Preguntó Blaine con el ceño fruncido.

"¡Du-uh! ¿Qué te dijo Brittany?" Respondió Sam como si fuera obvio.

Ah, ese pequeño detalle que el morocho no había pensado…por más de que no le debía mentir al rubio no le podía decir ni lo que había dicho Brittany ni mucho menos lo que le había confesado el chico pálido. Blaine se veía acorralado entre la espada y la pared, la mentira parecía la única salida.

"No me dijo nada" Contestó Blaine encogiéndose de hombros.

Sam entrecerró los ojos "No puede ser ¿Por qué Artie te dijo que le preguntaras a ella entonces?"

"Me dijo que le preguntara a ella porque estaba en primera fila pero no me dijo nada fuera de lo normal, su respuesta fue que Kurt le pegó a Dave"

"Blaine, quizás parezca idiota pero te juro que no lo soy y te conozco lo suficiente para saber que estás mintiendo y ya sabes las reglas en esta amistad" Respondió el chico rubio algo enojado.

El morocho miró en todas direcciones esperando encontrar algo que lo salvara de esa situación. Y como si estuviera leyendo su mente (era una posibilidad) ahí estaba la espalda de Kurt cubierta por cuero negro, guardando cosas en su casillero.

"Es la verdad Sam, si no me quieres creer, no lo hagas. Me tengo que ir" Dijo Blaine y se fue rápidamente donde se encontraba el castaño.

Sam había abierto la boca y había dado un paso para seguirlo, señal clara de que esa conversación no había terminado aún, pero cuando vio el destino de su mejor amigo cerró la boca, lo miró con odio y siguió la corriente de adolescentes por el pasillo.

El morocho sonrió satisfactoriamente mientras perdía de vista a su amigo entre la masa de jóvenes, aunque en el fondo se sentía culpable por lo que había hecho, el rubio no se lo merecía.

"Así que me usas para evitar hablar con tu amigo ¿Eh?" Dijo Kurt sin apartar la mirada de lo que estaba haciendo dentro de su casillero.

"¿Prefieres que le diga lo que pasó ayer?" Preguntó el morocho enojado ¿A él que le importaba?

"¿Por qué deberías?" Preguntó el castaño con el ceño fruncido cerrando la puerta de metal y apoyando su hombro sobre ella para mirar al morocho.

Blaine soltó un largo suspiro y respondió "Porque él fue el que me consiguió el interrogatorio con Brittany y ahora quiere saber que me ha dicho"

"Miente" Contestó el chico pálido encogiendo los hombros, como si fuera algo común.

"El problema es que soy pésimo mintiendo" Admitió el morocho con algo de vergüenza. Diablos, no se merecía el título de adolescente.

Kurt se alejó de la puerta del casillero sobre la que estaba apoyado, se acercó un poco a Blaine, lo miró fijamente y preguntó con voz seria pero con diversión en su mirada "¿Te existaste ayer en el aula?"

"¿Qué? ¡No, claro que no! ¿Cómo preguntas eso?" Contestó Blaine tratando de no sonar escandalizado pero no resultó muy bien.

"Es verdad, eres terrible" Respondió el castaño con una gran sonrisa en su rostro mientras volvía a su posición anterior.

La cara del morocho se encendió de rojo "¿Para qué hablar contigo si ya sabes lo que voy a decir?"

"No lo sé, dímelo" Respondió el castaño mirándolo de reojo.

El morocho dejó escapar un gemido de exasperación y se fue totalmente enfadado e indignado hacia el baño, cuando llegó miró su cara roja en el espejo, se aproximó hacia el lavamanos y se mojó la cara un par de veces. Al escuchar sonar el timbre que indicaba el inicio de clases Blaine maldijo por lo bajo, cerró la canilla, sacó papel del artefacto pegado a la pared y se secó con él.

Cuando lo iba a tirar sintió un escalofrío que recorrió su columna vertebral _–Perfecto-_ Pensó.

Blaine pudo sentir como la vista de Kurt allí apretaba un botón dentro suyo para que todo el enojo en él estallara"¿Por qué me seguiste? ¿Qué quieres?" Le preguntó dándose vuelta para mirarlo, mientras trataba de regular su respiración que estaba frenética por el enojo.

"Vine a arreglar las cosas" Respondió el castaño en un susurro.

"¿Con qué punto? ¿Para qué? ¿De qué te sirve?" Preguntó el morocho elevando su tono de voz "¡No tiene sentido! ¡No soy tu hermano, ni tu amigo, ni tu novio!" La vista se volvió nublada y un nudo se formó en su garganta, quemándola.

"Lo sé" Volvió a susurrar el chico pálido. Blaine caminó algunos pasos para abrir la puerta, pero Kurt le ganó, levantando la mano y trabándola. El morocho se dio media vuelta y le lanzó una mirada furiosa "Quédate" Terminó por murmurar el castaño.

"¿¡Entonces!? Dime una buena razón y lo haré, me quedaré. Porque simplemente no lo entiendo, no TE entiendo y francamente todo eso de los Nefilim y lo de tus poderes me asusta un poco" Respondió Blaine mientras las lágrimas rodaban libremente sobre sus mejillas.

El chico pálido hizo una mueca de disgusto con el ceño fruncido antes de responder "Porque me importas" Y con eso levantó la mano, la puerta se destrabó y se fue del baño con la mirada fija en el suelo.

Las lágrimas del morocho se multiplicaro, se encerró en un compartimiento y se quedó allí llorando hasta que no le quedaron más lágrimas. Ahora no podía esperar a que llegara el fin de semana.

* * *

Bueno! Espero que les haya gustado el capítulo, quizás suba otro mas tarde :D

Gabriela Cruz: Muchas gracias! :)

Gracias a todos los que leen, comentan, siguen y le dan favorito a esta fic.

Dejen sus reviews! :D


	10. Cap10: Había una vez

Cap. 10: Había una vez…

Blaine había estado encerrado en un compartimiento en el baño reproduciendo en 'modo repetición' las últimas palabras de Kurt.

"Porque me importas"

"Porque me importas"

"Porque me importas"

Una y otra vez. Por alguna razón el morocho no le encontraba sentido a aquella oración, había algo en el tono de voz que no encajaba con las palabras que habían salido de su boca. Algo le hacía desconfiar y hacerle pensar que al castaño no le importaba, por lo menos de ESA manera. Había algo profundo en aquella voz que hacía pensar que se refería a otra cosa.

Blaine recostó su cabeza contra los azulejos blancos de la pared y suspiró, estaba agotado de hacer el papel de detective, tenía 10 preguntas, encontraba las respuestas y 100 preguntas más aparecían. Con que así se sentía Sherlock…si no fuera porque era un tema delicado con el que no podía hablar con nadie definitivamente se podría conseguir un Watson de ayudante, pero como ese no era el caso y desgraciadamente vivía en el mundo real se limitó a tratar de relajarse por unos minutos. No le importaba si se estaba perdiendo horas de clase, el colegio había pasado a un segundo plano en sus preocupaciones.

Se secó las lágrimas, se lavó la cara y respiró profundamente, armándose de valor, antes de que el timbre sonara, y se fue hacia su siguiente clase.

* * *

Blaine prácticamente corrió de la antes última clase, que casualmente era la única que tenía en común con Sam, en la que se había dedicado a lanzarle miradas reprobatorias, que escupían rayos láser, tal como en el almuerzo. Corría porque no quería cruzárselo para evitar un interrogatorio número 2 sobre lo de Brittany, estaba harto del tema y había tenido suficiente por un día.

Corrió esquivando los obstáculos…adolescentes en el camino, aunque no sabía muy bien a donde estaba yendo exactamente. Pero cualquier lugar era mejor que aquella mirada de su mejor amigo.

Decidió ir a su última clase del día, tal como el timbre le indicaba que hiciera. Y cuando entró se sorprendió al ver a Kurt con los pies sobre el banco que estaba detrás suyo.

Se sentó tratando de parecer despreocupado y clavó sus ojos en la puerta, esperando poder concentrarse en lo que iba a decir hoy el profesor de historia. Cuando éste llegó dejó sus pertenencias en su escritorio, miró el libro de temas, se frotó las manos y dijo "¿Quiénes me puede ir a buscar un mapa de América y algunas tizas?"

Algunas manos de la primera fila se elevaron, pero los ojos del hombre mayor estaban en el sector del medio. Inmediatamente agarré mi libro de historia y me tapé la cara con él.

"Blaine puedo verte, ve con Kurt" Sentenció el profesor con un aplauso.

El morocho se levantó a regañadientes de su banco, seguido por el castaño a poca distancia.

Cuando llegaron a la biblioteca, ésta estaba vacía. De hecho, el bibliotecario estaba los días que tenías mucha suerte, aunque no te ayudaba mucho cuando necesitabas ayuda.

Blaine escaneó con la mirada el lugar en busca de los mapas, cuando los localizó caminó hacia ellos. De repente la puerta del lugar se cerró y el morocho dio media vuelta rápidamente "¿Por qué hiciste eso?" Preguntó con el ceño fruncido.

"Sé que te pasa algo" Respondió Kurt mientras se sentaba en una de las mesas y lo miraba fijamente.

"Muy bien, eres muy perceptivo" Contestó Blaine con una sonrisa sarcástica antes de volver a dar media vuelta para ver los mapas y buscar el indicado.

El castaño suspiró con una media sonrisa en sus labios "¿Qué te pasa?"

"¿Por qué no lees mi mente? Es mas fácil" Dijo el morocho antes de encontrar el royo de mapa correcto, alzarlo sobre su cabeza y girar nuevamente para enfrentar al chico pálido.

Kurt se encogió de hombros y respondió "Quiero hablar, me hace sentir mas humano y menos como una abominación"

Blaine frunció el ceño, como si no hubiera entendido las últimas palabras "¿Por qué te llamas abominación?"

"Para los arcángeles eso es lo que somos porque no somos hijos de Dios. Después de todo un ángel caído se apareó con un humano" Dijo simplemente el castaño como si estuviera discutiendo el clima.

"¿Arcángeles?" Preguntó el morocho.

"Son ángeles de mayor rango…ahora ¿Me puedes decir que te pasa?"

Blaine dejó escapar un largo suspiró antes de preguntar "¿Por qué me dijiste que te importaba esta mañana?"

"Porque me importas" Dijo el castaño con el ceño ligeramente fruncido, como si la respuesta fuera obvia y la pregunta idiota.

"Hay algo raro en como lo dices, que no puedo creerte ¿Por qué te importo si nos conocemos hace días?" Preguntó el morocho con los ojos ligeramente entrecerrados.

"No te lo puedo contar, no aquí" Respondió el chico pálido mirando a su alrededor "Alguien puede venir, agarremos esas tizas y volvamos al aula"

Hicimos lo que él dijo, fuimos a la sala de profesores, de un armario sacamos un par de tizas y volvimos al aula para darle todo al profesor que continuó con la clase.

Blaine miraba con impaciencia el reloj pegado a la pared, cada sonido del segundero retumbaba en sus oídos y con cada uno sentía como la curiosidad lo consumía pedazo por pedazo.

El timbre sonó y cuando todos los alumnos habían vaciado el aula el morocho se levantó con un gran salto de su banco, dio media vuelta y miró inquietamente a Kurt, que lo observaba divertido con una media sonrisa sobre sus labios "Sígueme" Dijo el castaño antes de pararse y salir del aula.

Blaine lo siguió hasta el estacionamiento del colegio, donde el chico pálido lo estaba esperando montado en una moto negra.

Claro, como todo chico malo, además de su campera de cuero y botas negras tiene que tener una moto del mismo color, parecía como una regla con la que todos los chicos malos en secundaria se habían puesto de acuerdo. Kurt le ofreció su casco.

El morocho se lo abrochó, se subió a la moto y envolvió sus brazos alrededor de la cintura del castaño y luego de algunos minutos estaban en frente de su casa ¿Kurt cómo sabía donde vivía? Nunca se lo había dicho. Pero decidió hacer una pregunta por vez, ahora iba a conseguir una respuesta más importante.

Ambos se bajaron del transporte, Kurt ayudó a Blaine a sacarse el casco y entraron a la casa. Por suerte los padres de Blaine siempre trabajaban hasta tarde, por lo que en ese momento no estaban presentes.

"¿Quieres algo para tomar?" Ofreció el morocho señalando la cocina, pero al ver que el chico pálido negaba con la cabeza, se sentó en uno de los sillones de la sala de estar, y segundos después Kurt hizo lo mismo en el sillón de enfrente.

"Bueno, dime ¿Por qué te importo?"

"Es una larga historia…creo que tarde o temprano te la iba a tener que contar…"

El castaño fue abruptamente interrumpido por el sonido del vidrio rompiéndose detrás suyo, se dio vuelta y vio que la ventana que estaba detrás suyo había sido rota por…una bala. De repente, sintió un agudo dolor en el hombro, lo miró y sangre bajaba por su brazo. Miró a Blaine, que se estaba tapando la boca con ambas manos al mirar su hombro cubierto de sangre.

"Tenemos que irnos, luego te cuento el cuento" Tomó de la mano al morocho y salieron corriendo de la puerta trasera de la casa hasta la moto a toda velocidad.

* * *

Bueno, tengo que pedir perdón por dos cosas: 1) Tardé en actualizar, fue porque estoy rindiendo y estoy estudiando :/ y 2) Por cortarlo en la parte interesante. Espero que estén preparados, ahora viene la segunda parte de la verdad D: Listo, no voy a spoilear nada mas :D

**IMPORTANTE: ****Mañana me voy de vacaciones hasta el Domingo, no se si mi mamá va a llevar su notebook, así que no les prometo ninguna actualización hasta entonces pero hoy me voy a poner a escribir para poder subir otro capítulo, si no tienen noticias de esta fic para el viernes ya saben que no escribí, pero no se preocupen que en las vacaciones voy a escribir mucho...algo me dice que me voy a aburrir :P**

Respuestaas!:

Gabriela Cruz: Creo que tienen una relación especial diría yo :P

Roochii: Jajaja me encanta que te haya resultado atrapante, era justamente eso lo que quería hacer :P Pensé que lo podían dejar de leer porque es algo raro :P El libro se llama...tan tan tan...Hush Hush y tiene otros 3 libros que se llaman Crescendo, Silence y Finale. Los recomiendo muchisimo, me encantan! Espero que esto haya ayudado a tu adicción...aunque creo que no :_ Me encantan tu comentarios

Lizii Gustin Colfer: Perdón por tardar :/

Gracias a todos los que leen, comentan, siguen y le dan favorito a esta fic, me iluminan los días :3

Dejen sus reviews! :D


	11. Cap11: Mas tiempo

Cap. 11:Mas tiempo.

La mente de Blaine daba vueltas mientras viajaban en moto a Dios sabe dónde, quería ver atrás y fijarse si alguien los estaba siguiendo pero por alguna razón no se animaba, se abrazó más cerca de Kurt y cerró los ojos fuertemente rogando para que lo que había pasado fuera una pesadilla.

De repente el morocho sintió que se detenían y abrió los ojos, estaban en frente de un lugar para jugar al pool, llamado ´El Salón de Bob´. El castaño se paró y le desabrochó el casco a Blaine y le tendió una mano para bajarse del vehículo y cuando Blaine la tomó se maldijo mentalmente ya que sintió nuevamente esa corriente deslizándose por su cuerpo.

Caminaron hasta la entrada, donde encontraron una ventanilla donde los veía con el ceño fruncido un hombre de unos treinta tantos lleno de tatuajes.

El chico pálido deslizó unos billetes por debajo de la ventanilla, el hombre asintió con la cabeza y entramos.

La habitación estaba llena por mesas de pool y mesas de póker con gente que no parecía ser muy amistosa, el ambiente estaba cargado por humo de cigarrillo y puros y alcohol. Contra una pared había una barra con un hombre musculoso lavando vasos y mesas se distribuían en frente de ésta.

Kurt puso su mano en mi espalda y me condujo hasta una de las mesas, no había mucha gente así que el lugar estaba bastante tranquilo, solo se escuchaba el sonido de las bolas del pool chocando, el sonido de cartas siendo repartidas y algunas maldiciones.

"¿Quieres algo para tomar?" Preguntó el castaño.

Blaine negó con la cabeza "Estoy bien, gracias" Aunque la verdad era que no estaba bien y que quería pedir agua o un jugo pero algo le decía que en ese lugar no había ninguna de las dos cosas y si pedía una de ellas iba a quedar como un completo idiota.

El chico pálido miró al cantinero y le gritó "Una cerveza por favor"

El morocho lo vio con los ojos como platos ¿Cuántos años tenía? ¿18? Imposible, sino no estaría en su clase y él tenía 17.

"Se puede decir que tengo la edad suficiente" Respondió Kurt a una pregunta invisible encogiéndose de hombros.

Blaine se limitó a asentir con la cabeza y luego de unos segundo preguntó "¿Y bien? ¿Me vas a explicar que es lo que está pasando? Escupe tu larga historia"

El castaño levantó el dedo índice en señal de ´espera un momento´ y se acercó a la barra para agarrar la jarra de cerveza. Cuando volvió a la mesa tomó un trago, lo miró fija mente y asintió con la cabeza "Verás. Hay ángeles que por diferentes razones fueron tentados con algunos de los pecados de la Tierra, sus alas fueron arrancadas y ellos fueron desterrados del Cielo para vagar entre los humanos. Ellos no pueden sentir sensaciones físicas como tú y yo. Por lo que hay un momento en el que pueden poseer a un Nefilim durante dos semanas y así sentir tanto placer como dolor, controlan su cuerpo y pueden hacer lo que quieran durante el Jeshván, el mes judío que empezó ayer. Si eres un ángel caído no es tan fácil poseer a un Nefilim, hay reglas, éste debe hacer un juramento y así se convierte en tu vasallo"

Blaine asintió con la cabeza seriamente mientras procesaba la nueva información cuando el chico pálido hizo una pausa para tomar otro trago de su cerveza.

"Hay un libro, el ´Libro de Enoc´ que dice que si un ángel caído mata su vasallo Nefilim se puede volver humano, por lo que el Nefilim muere pero como somos inmortales, deben matar a su descendiente" Kurt largó un gran suspiro y continuó "Mi hermanastro Finn es un Nefilim muy poderoso y tomó varias estúpidas y malas decisiones y quieren matarlo, como te dije somos inmortales" Hizo una pausa para señalar su hombro que antes estaba lastimado, pero ahora la sangre estaba seca sobre la tela de la remera y su piel de porcelana seguí blanca y parecía intacta, Blaine al principio no pudo creer lo que estaba viendo, se había olvidado completamente de que el castaño estaba herido "Para eso necesitan matar a su descendiente…Blaine…ese…ese eres tú"

Los ojos del morocho se abrieron como platos y amenazaron con salirse de su cara ¿Cómo que era descendiente de un Nefilim? ¿Eso significaba que él también lo era? No, eso era imposible ¿Cierto? Trató de hablar, de gritar, susurrar, cualquier cosa pero su boca se movía intentándolo sin que el sonido saliera. Su corazón palpitaba como loco y su respiración era entrecortada.

Luego de unos minutos pudo regular su respiración y su corazón volvió a la normalidad "¿Eso significa que también soy un Nefilim?"

"Para ser uno debes tener sangre puramente Nefilim pero tu sangre no lo es totalmente, así que no"

Blaine dejó escapar un largo suspiro de alivio "Entonces ángeles caídos quieren matarme para matar a tu hermanastro" Respondió Blaine en un susurro para ver si entendía bien.

"En realidad solo es uno, ya que se es vasallo de un ángel caído solamente. Su nombre es Puck. Y para responder tu pregunta me importas porque me importa Finn, debo protegerte para protegerlo a él. Ya me aseguré de que él estuviera lejos y a salvo, solo queda ponerte a salvo a ti"

"¿Y cómo haremos eso?" Preguntó el morocho con el ceño ligeramente fruncido.

"Bueno, no eres mayor de edad, tienes familia y una vida aquí, quizás no la mas sociable pero una vida en fin" Contestó el castaño para aligerar un poco las cosas con humor "Por eso estoy en tu colegio y, ahora que sabes la verdad, debes dejar cuidarte y solo lo puedo lograr si paso más tiempo contigo"

Blaine asintió con la cabeza algo aturdido, hace poco era un estudiante de último año preocupado por la tarea y las pruebas del colegio y ahora era el descendiente de un vasallo Nefilim que querían matar. Soltó un profundo suspiro, estaba agotado, ser adolescente costaba mucho.

* * *

¿Quién tiene la notebook de su mamá y Wi-fi del hotel? Así es, voy a poder seguir actualizando :D

Bueno, es cortito pero tiene bastante información, espero que les haya gustado. Ya saben toda la verdad! D:

Respuestas:

Gabriela Cruz: Perdón, pero los tengo dejar con curiosidad :P

Lizii Gustin Colfer: Espero no haber tardado taanto :P

Roochii: Si te gusta esta fic tenes que leer Hush Hush, es muy bueno, es atrapante. Aunque no lo basé al 100% Solo la parte de los ángeles caídos y Nefilim, después las relaciones y personalidades de los personajes son creación mía :P Jajaja que bueno que te haya gustado, espero que haya pasado con este. Por suerte tengo Wi-fi en el hotel, así que hay momentos en los que quiero escribir y me quedo en la habitación para hacerlo, total no hay mucho que hacer :P

Elbereth3: Ya estas actualizada! :D Espero que este capítulo te haya resultado mas informativo :P Y si, ya escribí dos capítulos mas, este lugar me ayuda :P y gracias.

AlexaColfer: Gracias! Y bienvenida a esta loca fic! :D

Gracias como siempre a todos los que leen, comentan, le dan favorito y siguen esta historia, son lo mejor :3

Dejen sus reviews! :D


	12. Cap12: Te lo mostraré

Cap. 12: Te lo mostraré.

"¿Me puedes llevar a casa?" Preguntó Blaine sintiéndose un poco mareado. En ese momento lo único que necesitaba era la comodidad de su cama y aire limpio de humo.

Kurt hizo una mueca, esa no era buena idea, después de todo Puck sabia donde vivía "Sólo si me quedo contigo"

El morocho asintió con la cabeza, escuchando a medias lo que había dicho el castaño.

El chico pálido pagó su cerveza, se fueron y unos minutos en moto después estaban en la casa de Blaine. El morocho al entrar en ella fue directo a su habitación y se dejó caer sobre la cama _–Por fin- _Pensó.

El castaño inspeccionó las afueras del hogar, cerró la puerta, luego se encargó de hacer lo mismo con todas y cada una de las otras habitaciones detenidamente y por último revisó las ventanas antes de subir las escaleras e ir a la habitación de Blaine.

* * *

Blaine abrió los ojos lentamente y se alegró de que no hubiera demasiada luz en su habitación. Miró su reloj y vio que faltaba una hora para que su mamá volviera del trabajo y dos para que su papá hiciera lo mismo.

Se estiró al máximo y, al escuchar un rugido por parte de su estómago, decidió salir de la cama y enfrentar el mundo real.

Se sentó en la cama, pero cuando estaba por moverse para sentarse al borde de ésta para salir de la habitación vio la sombra de un hombre parado a los pies de su cama. Su corazón se paró menos de un segundo antes de enloquecer y de repente el morocho notó que no estaba respirando, así que inhaló profundamente y se alejó lo mas que pudo hasta chocar su espalda contra la cabecera de la cama.

La sombra avanzó hacia la izquierda, del lado de la ventana, donde la luz de la luna iluminó la identidad de la persona de negro.

Blaine dejó escapar un largo suspiro de alivio al ver esos ojos celestes, piel pálida y cabello castaño, se podría decir que nunca había estado mas aliviado de ver a Kurt que en ese momento.

"Eres tú" Dijo Blaine aliviado con una mano en el corazón y luego de inhalar profundamente continuó "¿Qué haces aquí?"

"Me dijiste que me podía quedar, pero creo que lo olvidaste por el sueño" Contestó Kurt encogiéndose de hombros de una extraña forma sincera "¿Por qué? ¿Esperabas a alguien más?" Preguntó el castaño con el ceño fruncido pero con un tono levemente divertido

"Supongo que con todo lo que me contaste estoy un poco paranoico, pensé que podía ser Puck" Respondió el morocho a medida que cruzaba las piernas.

"Bueno, no creo que venga personalmente…quizás tenga a personas trabajando para él"

"¿Se supone que eso me tiene que hacer sentir mejor?" Preguntó el morocho bastante aterrado.

El chico pálido se encogió de hombros "Lo siento, no soy bueno en eso"

"Bueno, por lo menos lo intentaste" Contestó Blaine con una media sonrisa y se paró fuera de la cama "Me estoy muriendo de hambre ¿Quieres algo?...También comes ¿No? Porque al ser mitad humano…" El morocho paró de hablar para pensarlo seriamente.

Kurt lo miró divertido y una media sonrisa se formó en su rostro "Si, como" Respondió antes de seguirlo escaleras abajo hasta la cocina.

Blaine abrió la heladera e inmediatamente sintió un escalofrío a medida que se le ponía la piel de gallina "Deja de mirarme el trasero Kurt" Dijo el morocho algo molesto pero con una sonrisa sobre sus labios. Sacó un plato del electrodoméstico y la puerta se cerró.

El castaño se veía totalmente perdido y confundido, con el ceño severamente fruncido "¿Cómo lo supiste?"

Blaine se dio media vuelta para poder verlo "No sé, lo siento" el chico pálido seguía sorprendido pero se encogió de hombros al no encontrarle explicación y el morocho continuó "Entonces…hay sándwiches de jamón y queso" Dijo antes de agarrar el plato que había sacado de la heladera anteriormente.

El chico pálido hizo una mueca al mirar la comida en aquel plato "¿Qué?" Preguntó Blaine mientras se desvanecía su ilusión por comer los sándwiches.

Kurt no dijo nada, caminó hasta donde estaba el morocho, le sacó el plato de las manos y lo volvió a poner en su lugar de la heladera y escaneó dicho aparato de arriba abajo "Parece que no estás muy acostumbrado a la comida hecha en casa así que déjame ayudarte con eso"

El morocho estaba quieto como estatua, no sabía que responder o hacer ante aquel comentario. En ese punto descubrió que el castaño era una caja de sorpresas, que debía aceptar sus cambios de humor y dejar de sorprenderse por ellos. Sus ojos estaban atentos a cada acción del chico pálido, tratando de adivinar su próximo movimiento.

Kurt sacó algunos ingredientes de la heladera y luego comenzó a revisar las alacenas "Vamos a hacer pizzas, son rápidas, fáciles, ricas y caseras"

Blaine asintió con la cabeza pero no se molestó en hablar, no quería arruinar el momento, el castaño se veía demasiado entusiasmado con la idea de cocinar pizzas, algo en su tono de voz y en su forma de caminar lo delataban.

Una vez que todos los ingredientes estuvieron a la vista Kurt se quedó mirándolos con los brazos cruzados y luego de unos segundos se dio media vuelta para mirar con el ceño fruncido al morocho "¿Dónde están los delantales?"

Blaine dejó de respirar ¿Delantal? ¿Kurt iba a usar un delantal para cocinar? No podría sobrevivir ante tal escena, de eso estaba seguro.

El otro chico señaló un cajón con los ojos como platos mientras trataba de recordar como respirar apropiadamente.

El castaño sacó un delantal rojo, donde decía con letras blancas ´besa al cocinero´. El chico pálido miró a Blaine con una sonrisa pícara y le hizo una seña con la mano para que se acercara y, aunque tardó en reaccionar, caminó lentamente hasta él.

Kurt elevó el delantal por encima de la cabeza del chico de menor estatura y lentamente lo pasó a través de ella sin dejar de hacer contacto visual con él, luego pasó sus manos por los brazos de Blaine lentamente de arriba hacia abajo, mientras el morocho temblaba bajo su toque, hasta que agarró los extremos del delantal y llevó sus brazos a la espalda de Blaine.

Se acercó al morocho hasta estar a centímetros de su rostro y movió su cabeza hacia un costado para pasarla sobre su hombro y así ver como sus manos ataban los extremos del delantal y…algo mas.

El morocho cerró los ojos cuando su aroma atrajo su sentido del olfato, esa deliciosa mezcla de sabores que lo volvían loco. Apretó la mandíbula y tragó saliva para contenerse y no girar la cabeza para oler su cabello.

"Listo" Susurró el castaño en el oído del otro chico antes de apartarse y volver con los ingredientes.

Blaine suspiró aliviado y se acercó a él dispuesto a seguir órdenes.

* * *

Los minutos pasaron, tiempo en el que Kurt era el jefe de la cocina que le daba órdenes a Blaine y el morocho era su asistente, haciendo todo lo que el castaño pedía.

Cuando terminaron con la masa, el chico pálido desparramó salsa que había preparado antes sobre ellas y las metió al horno.

"Bueno, ahora solo hay que esperar y agregarles jamón y queso" Dijo Kurt mientras se frotaba las manos para deshacerse de la harina que se había apoderado de sus manos, pero solo ensuciaba mas las cosa.

"No hagas eso" Respondió Blaine tapándose la cara al ver la harina contaminando su espacio personal.

El castaño sonrió "¿Hacer qué?" Preguntó antes de acercar las manos aún mas al morocho, llenando su pelo con harina.

"No, basta ¡Mi pelo!" Contestó Blaine horrorizado a medida que caminaba en reversa para no ser bañado por ese polvo blanco.

Tres pasos más y el morocho encontró su salvación sobre la mesada. Había un bol con la salsa que había hecho el chico pálido. Así que Blaine, sin pensarlo una segunda vez, agarró la cuchara y manchó de rojo la punta de la nariz de Kurt.

El castaño paró de frotar sus manos encima del morocho para mirar su nariz con el ceño fruncido. Luego miró a Blaine de la misma manera "Oh, no lo hiciste" Dijo el chico pálido con una sonrisa malvada y un tono amenazante.

El morocho sintió un ligero susto ante aquella mirada y, cargándose de valentía, dio un paso al frente y desafiantemente contestó "Oh, sí lo hice" Sonrió y pasó el reverso de la cuchara a lo largo del cachete de Kurt lentamente.

El castaño se dio vuelta, agarró un puñado de harina y lo roció encima de Blaine en un abrir y cerrar de ojos. Había sido tan rápido que el morocho no se había dado cuenta hasta que el chico pálido se comenzó a reír de él.

Furioso y rojo como un tomate Blaine extendió su mano, sacó una gran cuchara del bol y lo dejó caer en el pelo de Kurt.

El castaño se quedó sorprendido e inmóvil por unos segundos hasta que extendió la mano y agarró otro puñado de harina, pero no se tomó la molestia de ser rápido. Con cada movimiento el morocho retrocedía más y más.

Cuando Blaine se chocó contra la pared supo que su destino era inevitable, terminaría enterrado en harina y nada ni nadie podría evitarlo.

El chico pálido inclinó su cabeza y susurró con la cabeza ladeada a la derecha "Es curioso, es la segunda vez que terminas entre una pared y yo. Me gusta" Terminó diciendo con una sonrisa. El morocho tragó saliva mientras Kurt observaba su delantal "Desde que te puse este delantal quise hacer algo"

"¿Q-Que?" Se animó a preguntar el morocho mientras olvidaba lentamente que la mano del castaño seguía suspendida sobre su cabeza con un puñado de harina.

"Te lo mostraré" Susurró el chico pálido a medida que se inclinaba aún mas y tiraba la harina a un costado en el piso.

* * *

Se que me odian pero bueno, miren el lado positivo...no voy a tardar en actualizar :P

Espero que les haya gustado, yo estoy muy contenta, me compré un Cd de glee en las mini vacaciones y ahora estoy escuchando las nuevas de Frenemies, ya no puedo esperar para ver el capitulo :D

Respuestas!:

Gabriela Cruz: Gracias! Espero que te haya gustado este capítulo :)

Elbereth3: Gracias! :D Ojalá que te haya gustado el capítulo!

Gracias a todos los que leen, comentan, le dan favorito y siguen esta fic, son muuy importantes

Dejen sus reviews! :D


	13. Cap13: Buenas noticias

Cap. 13: Buenas noticias.

Blaine no quería perder ningún detalle, por lo que observó con los ojos bien abiertos todas y cada una de las expresiones de Kurt y como se acercaba cada vez a medida que los segundos pasaban, y cuando estuvo lo suficientemente cerca el morocho lo dio por hecho. Iba a ser besado.

Cerró los ojos y escuchó como un auto estacionaba afuera de la casa. Abrió rápidamente los ojos para ver la cocina. Kurt se había ido.

Blaine, a pesar de todo, usualmente amaba a su mamá pero ese día no era el caso. Miró con el ceño fruncido la puerta, deseando que esta se convirtiera en un pedazo más de pared para poder obstruirle el paso a dicha mujer.

Se inclinó hacia atrás y se recostó sobre la pared. Su madre entró a la casa y lo vio con los ojos abiertos como platos "¿Qué te pasó?" Preguntó con una sonrisa al ver a su hijo cubierto por harina mientras cerraba la puerta.

"Estaba cocinando" Respondió el morocho de mala gana, estaba algo frustrado de ser interrumpido.

"¿Qué hiciste? Huele delicioso" Contestó la mujer oliendo la cocina con los ojos cerrados.

"Pizzas. Ma ¿Puedo comer en mi habitación? Es que estoy muy cansado" Dijo Blaine antes de fingir un bostezo.

La mujer lo miró algo preocupada y pasó su mano por la frente de su hijo "Claro mi amor ¿Estás bien?"

El chico sonrió y asintió con la cabeza antes de subir las escaleras hasta su habitación, todavía tenía unos minutos hasta que las pizzas estuvieran listas y su madre podría encargarse de ellas, así que aprovechó el tiempo para ducharse. Cuando entró a su habitación encontró al castaño acostado sobre su cama durmiendo, sonrió, agarró ropa para cambiarse y se metió al baño que estaba dentro de su habitación.

Cuando salió de la ducha vio que el chico pálido seguía sumergido en un profundo sueño, así que bajó para encontrarse con las pizzas ya listas.

Le agradeció a su mamá y a escondidas agarró una pizza entera. Cuando entró de nuevo a su habitación la dejó sobre el piso y se acercó a su cama. Por un fugaz segundo se preguntó cómo sería dormir y despertarse al lado de Kurt, pero luego se dio cuenta de que ese era un pensamiento bastante inapropiado y los sacudió con un ligero movimiento de cabeza.

Extendió sus manos hasta poder tocar el hombro y parte del brazo del castaño "Kurt" Susurró "Despierta, es hora de comer" Agitó levemente su brazo y el chico pálido comenzó a pestañar rápidamente hasta que abrió sus ojos completamente.

"¿Qué pasa?" Preguntó Kurt mirando la habitación algo perdido, como si no recordara donde estaba ni por qué.

"Es hora de comer" Respondió el morocho con una sonrisa.

Kurt asintió con la cabeza y se sentó en la cama.

Comieron y hablaron de cosas sin importancia, rieron y Blaine tuvo la primera conversación normal con el castaño, nada de Nefilims, ni poderes, ni Puck, ni vasallos, ni descendientes ni coqueteos y frases de doble sentido o sonrisas perversamente pícaras. Esa conversación fue algo sorprendente para Blaine, era extraño tener esa conversación con el chico pálido pero era bueno dejar esos temas de vez en cuando, se sintió mucho más relajado que cualquier día de aquella semana.

Se quedaron un largo tiempo allí ya que los dos habían dormido antes aquel día, pero cuando los ojos de Blaine comenzaron a cerrarse y los bostezos se hicieron más frecuentes el morocho se vio obligado a perseguir el sueño en la cama. En el camino a dicho mueble se cepilló los dientes y le ofreció al castaño el sillón marrón que había en una punta.

* * *

Al despertar el morocho agradecía que fuera sábado y no tenía que ir al colegio o hacer la tarea. Se sentó en la cama, se frotó los ojos y lo primero que vio fue a Kurt durmiendo en su sillón, cosa que construyó una sonrisa en su rostro.

Blaine se miró y se dio cuenta de que no se había cambiado de ropa, no se había cambiado desde la ducha de ayer ya que el sueño se lo había hecho olvidar.

Sin hacer ruido se levantó de la cama, sacó nueva ropa de su armario y se cambió en su baño, bajó las escaleras esperando encontrarse con sus padres, ya se había preparado para saludarlos. Pero cuando vio la cocina vacía cerró la boca con el ceño fruncido ¿No se habían despertado todavía? Eso parecía imposible ya que ellos siempre se levantaban antes que él.

El morocho encontró una nota pegada con un imán a la heladera.

_´Espero que no hayas olvidado que esta semana estarás solo, no te metas en problemas. El dinero está sobre nuestra cama. Te aman mamá y papá´_

_-Mierda-_ Pensó Blaine mientras pasaba sus manos por los rulos que tenía sobre su cabeza. Lo había olvidado completamente, sus padres se iban a unas mini-vacaciones porque sus trabajos solo lo permitían ahora.

El morocho se encogió de hombros, el lado bueno era que Kurt no se tendría que esconder por una semana en su habitación. Pero por otro lado…sería algo raro que ambos estuvieran solos bajo un mismo techo, ese pensamiento había puesto algo nervioso a Blaine, pero rápidamente su estómago le dijo que se callara y que empezara a cocinar.

Blaine abrió la puerta de su habitación lentamente para no hacer demasiado ruido y asomó su cabeza. Dentro vio a Kurt que lo estaba mirando bien despierto con una media sonrisa.

El morocho abrió la puerta completamente entrando en su habitación con el ceño fruncido "Rayos, quería asustarte"

El castaño se encogió de hombros para demostrar que no era su culpa "¿Perdón? Es que olí el desayuno y me quedé esperando a que lo trajeras" Dijo algo confundido al ver las manos vacías de Blaine.

"Hablando de eso…tengo buenas noticias…puedes ir a buscar tu desayuno, mis papás no van a estar en toda la semana, quizás un poco más" Una sonrisa perversa se formó sobre los labios largos del chico pálido, haciendo al morocho temblar "Así que…bueno, es hora de desayunar" Terminó diciendo antes de que prácticamente corriera escaleras abajo.

Una vez sentado listo para desayunar, Blaine sintió como un escalofrío lo recorría de pies a cabeza. Pero, al levantar la vista hacia la escalera Kurt no estaba allí, él no estaba cerca. Miró en todas direcciones hasta que vio a una mujer con cabello largo, enrulado y negro y ojos de igual color parada en frente de una de las ventanas que lo miraba fijamente, con el ceño fruncido y una pistola en su mano derecha.

* * *

Wow! Ya vamos por el capítulo 13, es un montón. Se que piensan que soy un monstruo por no hacer que se besen, pero hace las cosas mas interesantes :P

Vieron Frenemies!? Wow, la performance de Kelliot es genial, y sus voces en esa cancion *-* Especialmente Kurt, es la voz mas sexy que escuche en una cancion en la que él cantara y la cara de Blaine cuando vio la foto!? Absolutamente genial, me encanta que tenga celos.

En fin, hoy aprobe la última materia que me quedaba por lo que voy a escribir mucho :D

Respuestaas!:

AlexaColfer: Perdón pero va a faltar para eso, soy malvada, lo se :_

Ginevre Colfer: Muchas gracias! :D Y bienvenida a esta loca fic!

Lizii Gustin Colfer: Perdón por la tardanza, espero que te haya gustado el capítulo.

(Wow, muchos Colfer :P)

Gabriela Cruz: Perdón por dejarlo así en el capítulo anterior y en este, pero no puedo evitarlo :_ Espero que te haya gustado el capítulo.

Gracias como siempre a todos los que leen, comenta, le dan favorito y siguen esta fic, son perfectos :3

Dejen sus reviews! :D


	14. Cap14: Inesperado

Cap. 14: Inesperado.

Blaine se había paralizado completamente, atrapado por el miedo, lo único que quería hacer era llamar a los gritos a Kurt pero su voz no salía, ni siquiera estaba tratando de abrir la boca, solo se quedó mirando aquella mujer con los ojos abiertos como platos, mientras ella lo miraba seriamente con el ceño fruncido.

En lo que pareció media hora el castaño bajó las escaleras con una media sonrisa en su rostro, que terminó por desvanecerse al ver la cara de pánico del morocho.

El chico pálido lo miró con el ceño fruncido a mitad de camino en las escaleras y siguió su línea de visión hasta la ventana. Cuando la vio, corrió hasta Blaine "¡Abajo! ¡Ahora!" Ordenó a gritos.

Lo siguiente que Blaine supo es que estaba escondido detrás de la mesa de la cocina con sus brazos encima de su cabeza, mientras algunos gritos y disparos se escucharon. Quería ver que estaba pasando, pero el morocho tenía miedo de que si abandonaba su posición podría correr el riesgo de salir herido y eso no le haría ningún bien ni a él ni a Finn. Luego de unos segundos sintió los labios mojados con un sabor salado y se dio cuenta que había estado llorando, enterró su cabeza sobre sus piernas flexionadas y continuó el llanto.

¿Así iban a ser todos los días? ¿Así iba a pasar su último año de secundaria? Definitivamente Blaine no esperaba llegar hasta estas circunstancias de estar asustado de que su vida estuviera en peligro y no quería vivir cada día con ese miedo y tener que esconderse.

De repente no se escuchó ningún ruido, la habitación estaba inundada en un raro silencio. El morocho lo notó al instante y, con algo de miedo, asomó su cabeza del escondite.

Sus ojos encontraron a Kurt enseguida, parado dándole la espalada mientras miraba algo en el piso con los brazos cruzados.

El morocho se paró y caminó hasta el castaño hasta que vio el cuerpo de la mujer en el piso. Se paró en seco a medio camino con los ojos abiertos como platos y ambas manos sobre su boca para no gritar del miedo y la sorpresa.

El chico pálido dio media vuelta y lo miró seriamente por unos segundos hasta que extendió una mano hasta su mejilla y secó sus lágrimas "No llores" Dijo con el ceño ligeramente fruncido en un susurro.

"No puedo" Respondió Blaine en el mismo tono "No puedo seguir con esto, es demasiada presión, ya no tengo que pensar en mi seguridad, también tengo que pensar en la de tu hermanastro y voy a tener que esconderme todos los días por el bien de los dos. Me estoy volviendo loco" Y mas lágrimas acompañaron su confesión sin poder ser controladas, miró el cuerpo tirado en el piso con horror "¿Está muerta? Por favor dime que no lo está ¿Lo está?"

"Hey, no la maté, solo se calló y se golpeó la cabeza" Contestó Kurt mientras agarraba la cara del morocho entre sus manos y la sostuvo para poder mirarlo a los ojos "Todo va a estar bien, lo único que puedes hacer es enfrentar esto y no lo harás solo, yo voy a estar a tu lado todo el tiempo, nada te va a pasar ¿Si?" Blaine asintió con la cabeza y el castaño continuó "Además, eres valiente, no pensaste en tu seguridad ni siquiera, pensaste en la de Finn. Gracias" Terminó diciendo el chico pálido con una mueca, esa palabra se sentía rara en su boca.

Blaine sonrió "¿No estás muy acostumbrado a agradecer, no?"

"No te acostumbres" Respondió el castaño serio nuevamente. De repente una idea se le cruzó por la cabeza y frunció el ceño "Deberías aprender a defenderte por si algún extraño motivo no estoy aquí"

"¿Qué?" Preguntó el morocho confundido "No, claro que no, no estoy a favor de la violencia y nunca lo estaré, no soy capaz ni de matar un mosquito"

El chico pálido esbozó una media sonrisa y lo miró divertido "Es para defenderte, no es que vas a matar a cualquier cosa que se cruce en tu camino y si no puedes matar un mosquito será mejor que empecemos ahora"

Blaine abrió la boca para contraatacar pero la cerró inmediatamente, Kurt no le estaba preguntando, le estaba diciendo lo que iban a hacer y no le iba a importar si a él le gustaba la violencia o no, tenía un hermanastro que salvar y no podía tomarse el lujo de convencer al morocho de que debía aprender defensa personal "¿Puedo desayunar primero?" Preguntó con una sonrisa a medida que señalaba la cocina.

Kurt asintió con la cabeza y ambos se detuvieron a comer.

El morocho se sintió feliz de tener algo en su estómago, pero ese sentimiento fue rápidamente borrado cuando se acordó de algo "¿Qué vamos a hacer con ella?" Preguntó mirando al castaño preocupadamente.

El chico pálido dejó el tenedor en su plato, miró al cuerpo tirado en el piso y se encogió de hombros "No lo sé ¿Dejarla en el bosque?"

Blaine frunció el ceño y, considerando las opciones, esa era la mejor. Quizás hacerle algunas preguntas no estaría de más…pero el morocho se dio un golpe mentalmente, eso era estúpido, ya sabían que quería y quien la enviaba. Blaine tragó saliva al pensarlo y se concentró en su desayuno.

Cuando terminaron de comer Kurt se puso manos a la obra y sacó a la chica de la casa, cuando volvió se paró en el medio de la sala y corrió algunos muebles para obtener mas espacio "Blaine" Gritó lo suficientemente alto para que el chico saliera de la cocina para encontrarlo.

El morocho se acercó lentamente hasta el castaño, algo confundido por la nueva organización de los muebles "¿Si?"

"Es hora de tu clase privada" Respondió el chico pálido poniendo ambas manos detrás de su espalda y esbozando una gran sonrisa.

"Genial" Suspiró desanimado "Tengo que advertirte que nunca fui muy…atlético que digamos, así que ten piedad"

Kurt sonrió aún mas, cosa que desconcertó a Blaine por completo, y le hizo un gesto con la mano para que avanzara.

El morocho caminó dos pasos y fue derribado en un abrir y cerrar de ojos. Trató de zafarse del agarre pero era un pérdida de fuerza y tiempo, era imposible y Blaine se sentía algo tonto por haberlo intentado, inmediatamente se quejó "Hey, eso no es justo" Dijo con un puchero, tratando de hacer un milagro para que el castaño sintiera compasión.

El chico pálido miró aquella expresión con una mueca y tragó saliva. Negó con la cabeza ligeramente para borrar algunos pensamientos y respondió "Regla número uno: no confíes en nadie, cualquiera puede trabajar para Puck, así que debes estar siempre preparado"

Blaine asintió con la cabeza algo confundido con la nueva y algo rara expresión de Kurt y éste se paró para liberarlo.

Luego de aquel sorpresivo ataque el castaño se había encargado de hacer sudar al morocho en lugares que ni él sabía que tenía, haciendo toda clase de abdominales, lagartijas, saltos, trotes, esquivar golpes, técnicas para darlos, entre otras cosas que hicieron que Blaine formara una lista de insultos dedicadas especialmente para el chico pálido.

Estaba agotado, transpirado, deshidratado, tirado en el suelo mientras trataba de respirar, mientras que Kurt lo veía con diversión "Creo que con eso terminamos por hoy"

El timbre de la puerta sonó y el morocho maldijo por lo bajo a quien quiera que estuviera detrás de la puerta al no darle el tiempo necesario para recuperarse.

A regañadientes se levantó del piso que había parecido una cama de rosas hace unos pocos segundos y, aunque sentía como sus piernas temblaban como gelatina por el dolor, logró caminar hasta la puerta, cuando la abrió se encontró con alguien totalmente inesperado sonriéndole tímidamente.

* * *

Bueno, odienme otra vez, no puedo terminar los capítulos de otra forma, no lo puedo evitar. (One bitch down! *No me pude contener, tenia que decirlo :P )

No subí antes porque quiero empezar a disfrutar con mis amigas que aprobé todo y encima empiezo el viernes las clases así que quiero salir cuanto mas pueda hasta entonces.

Respuestaas!:

Lizii Gustin Colfer: Jajaja, perdón por hacerte esperar, ojalá que te haya gustado el capítulo.

Gabriela Cruz: Gracias! Espero que te haya gustado este.

AlexaColfer: Perdón, pero falta, se necesita paciencia. No es fácil, te entiendo (Enserio, estoy leyendo una fic que tiene 120 capítulos y todavía no se besaron, hay cosas peores :_) Falta un poco, acabo de escribir un capítulo en el que...pasa algo interesante...no puedo dar mas detalles :P

Gracias a todos los que leen, comentan, sigue y le dan favorito a esta fic, son geniales.

Dejen sus reviews! :D


	15. Cap15: Explicaciones

Cap. 15: Explicaciones.

Matt le sonreía tímidamente a medida que un ligero rubor se esparcía por sus mejillas, mientras el morocho se preguntaba por qué diablos había ido a su casa. Claro que Matt era un buen chico que sin él no podría haber superado los años anteriores de la secundaria pero nunca había ido a su casa ¿Cómo era posible que supiera la dirección? ¿Y para qué? Ni siquiera eran amigos. A los pocos segundos él también comenzó a sentirse avergonzado, se estaba imaginando el aspecto que tenía, la cara roja y sudada, con el cabello que caía sobre su frente aplastado y la remera transpirada, trató de ignorar estos detalles y mostrar seriedad sobre el asunto de la incomodidad.

Blaine se quedó unos segundos allí parado, mirando confundidamente al chico que tenía en frente hasta que se dio cuenta de lo grosero que estaba siendo "Hola Matt ¿En qué te puedo ayudar?"

Enseguida Kurt se acercó a la conversación, entrando en el campo de visión del visitante, que lo miró con el ceño levemente fruncido al castaño. Luego de unos segundos asintió con la cabeza a modo de saludo y sacó de detrás de su espalda unos papeles "Me habías prestado los apuntes de historia cuando falté porque estaba enfermo y quería devolvértelos así que le pregunté a tu amigo donde vivías…así que, aquí tienes" Terminó diciendo mientras le entregaba dichos papeles.

El morocho enseguida dejó escapar el aire que no sabía que estaba conteniendo, al parecer se sentía un tanto aliviado al recibir la explicación, quizás era la paranoia lo que le estaba afectando tanto "Si, gracias, los iba a necesitar para la prueba y me había olvidado, me salvaste" Respondió Blaine con una risita.

"Si, las pruebas de ese tipo son difíciles…" Contestó Matt, pero dejó la oración allí para mirar al chico pálido un segundo y luego volvió la mirada hacia el morocho "Blaine tengo algo que contarte, no quiero ser grosero pero… ¿Podemos hablar a solas?" Preguntó a medida que se rascaba la nuca.

Blaine miró a Kurt y le asintió con la cabeza, haciéndole entender que estaba bien y, aunque el castaño no dijo o hizo nada al respecto, el morocho dejó los papeles en una mesita y cerró la puerta para quedar a solas con Matt bajo los fuertes rayos del sol "¿Qué pasa Matt?" Preguntó Blaine.

El otro chico se veía tímido pero decidido, respiró hondo y contestó "Desde principios del año pasado yo…empecé a sentirme diferente…"

El morocho esperó a que el otro chico continuara su relato, pero como éste no lo hizo se vio obligado a preguntar "¿Diferente?"

"Si…bueno…yo…" Matt volvió a rascarse la nuca mientras pensaba que palabras debía utilizar a continuación "Desde principios del año pasado empecé a ver de forma diferente a…los hombres"

"Oh…entonces me estás diciendo que ¿Eres gay?" Preguntó Blaine repentinamente confundido.

"Bueno…si" Respondió el otro chico con dificultad "Supongo…y…."

"Matt" Interrumpió el morocho "No debes estar avergonzado de decirlo, es normal que estas cosas pasen, yo puedo ayudarte a acostumbrarte y cuando te sientas cómodo quizás puedas salir del clóset…ya es muy positivo que me lo hayas dicho" Respondió Blaine con una sonrisa antes de tomar una mano del otro chico y apretarla ligeramente.

"Me gustas Blaine" Soltó Matt mientras cerraba los ojos, mostrando la dificultad con la que le había costado decirlo. El morocho dejó caer la mano de Matt ante la sorpresa, y este continuó algo nervioso "Pero entiendo si te gusta el chico nuevo, solo queria que lo supieras. Ahora me siento mucho mejor, como si me hubiera sacado un gran peso de encima" Terminó diciendo con un suspiro y una sonrisa.

_-Diablos-_ Pensó Blaine, ¿Por que tenia que ser tan dulce? Eso lo empeoraba todo. Nunca se había fijado en su compañero de historia de esa forma. Ahora que lo pensaba bien Matt era lindo, dulce y buen chico…quizás no sería tan terrible darle una oportunidad.

Cuanto más miraba el morocho a Matt, mas se daba cuenta de que ese era el tipo de chico con el que quería salir, nunca lo había sabido porque nunca lo había pensado, pero ahora que podía llegó a la conclusión de que un chico bueno y dulce como él era su tipo.

Blaine se rió "No me gusta Kurt, puedes estar tranquilo de eso" Respondió para convencer a ambos.

"¿Quién es Kurt?" Preguntó Matt confundido.

"El chico nuevo, él no me gusta, él solo…" _–Vamos Blaine, piensa en algo inteligente y con sentido, no debe ser tan difícil- _"Es mi primo mayor, mis papás se fueron a unas mini vacaciones y, como no querían que rompiera la casa o me metiera en problemas, pensaron que dejarme a cargo de un familiar era lo más apropiado" El morocho esbozó una sonrisa triunfante, no lo había hecho nada mal para ser una mentira.

El otro chico sonrió aliviado "Entonces… ¿Quieres salir conmigo?"

"Claro" Respondió Blaine sin pensarlo ni un minuto más "Cuando quieras"

"¿Qué tal en dos horas? Creo que preferirías bañarte y cambiarte" Respondió mirándolo de arriba abajo.

Blaine se ruborizó y asintió con la cabeza "Leíste mi mente"

"Perfecto, es una cita" Contestó Matt "Nos vemos en dos horas" Se despidió el chico con un gesto con la mano y se fue de la casa.

Al morocho se le grabó una sonrisa de oreja a oreja sobre sus labios, sintió por un segundo que flotaba, alguien estaba interesado en él y ahora tenía una cita. La emoción corría desde la punta de los pies hasta el cabello más alto de su cabeza, haciéndolo saltar levemente.

Cuando se giró para volver a la casa vio que Kurt estaba mirando su escena por la ventana, con un semblante aterradoramente serio. Blaine lo miró con el ceño fruncido y entró en la casa.

"¿Qué estás haciendo ahí? No puedes espiar mis conversaciones ¿Sabes lo que ´en privado´ significa?" Dijo el morocho con furia.

"Te invitó a salir ¿No?" Preguntó el castaño sin revelar ninguna emoción en su voz o una expresión de su cara.

"Eso no es asunto tuyo" Respondió Blaine mientras se encogía de hombros, tratando de imitar la indiferencia del chico pálido y fallando estrepitosamente en el intento.

"Si es asunto mío Blaine y lo sabes, tengo que estar contigo, Puck y sus hombres pueden estar en cualquier parte, hasta puede que nos estén vigilando ahora. No puedes confiar en nadie, ni siquiera en ese idiota del rugby"

"¿Idiota del rugby? Ni siquiera lo conoces…ahora si no te importa tengo que prepararme para mi cita" Contestó felizmente el morocho antes de correr escaleras arriba.

* * *

Yo se que todos estan muy contentos con Matt en estos momentos pero bueno...(creo que fue mucho sarcasmo) También se que me odian nuevamente porque hasta ahora no les doy un beso y ahora viene otro chico...pero...tengo buenas noticias *redoble de tambores*...

...**ESCRIBÍ EL CAPÍTULO DONDE SE BESAN****!** Si, lo acabo de terminar hoy así que dentro de un par van a leer el feliz acontecimiento que tanto estaban esperando, realmente espero que les guste :)

Se los spoilie porque se lo merecen porque estuvieron esperándolo bastante y siempre interrumpo el momento con algo :P También les voy a spoilear que en el próximo capítulo van a leer la cita de Murt? Katt? No se como se llamarían :_ Así que prepárense para eso :)

Respuestaas:

AlexaColfer: Perdón que sea así con los finales, pero lo hace mas interesante :P Espero que te haya servido mi spoiler, se que lo estás esperando :) (Se dieron besos pero no cuentan porque Blaine estaba durmiendo y eso lo hace mas desesperante, no recomiendo esa fic :_)

Gabriela Cruz: Tardé casi 3 días :/ Eso no está bien...perdón, se me pasaron los días.

Lizii Gustin Colfer: Gracias! Espero que te haya gustado el capítulo.

Gracias a todos los que leen, comentan, siguen y le dan favorito a esta loca fic, deben estar locos para hacer cualquiera de esas cosas :P

Dejen sus reviews! :D


	16. Cap16: La función

Cap. 16: La función.

Blaine se dio una ducha, se peinó con un poco de gel y tardó más de media hora para elegir que ponerse.

El morocho tenía que admitir que se sentía algo estúpido al pasar tanto tiempo mirando su ropa, todo para pasar unas horas con un chico. Pero por otra parte también se sentía muy emocionado, ya que era su primera cita y, por más de que no le gustara mucho el tema de la moda, estaba ansioso y quería que todo fuera perfecto.

Terminó por bajar las escaleras con una chomba roja y unos pantalones ajustados negros con unas zapatillas del mismo color, no era ni muy formal ni muy informal, era perfecto para cualquier situación. A mitad de camino en las escaleras Kurt se acercó y se le quedó mirando seriamente de arriba abajo. Cuando Blaine puso sus pies en la sala el castaño se lamió los labios, tragó saliva y movió la cabeza ligeramente para concentrarse "¿Y bien?" Preguntó con una sonrisa, luego de unir sus manos en un aplauso "¿A dónde vamos?"

Los ojos del morocho se abrieron como platos "¿Co-Cómo?"

"Si, la pregunta no es muy difícil ¿A dónde nos llevará el idiota del rugby?"

Blaine soltó una risa, sin demasiado humor "Primero: se llama Matt, y segundo: Tú no vendrás con nosotros. Hay plata en la mesada por si quieres pedir algo de comer" Terminó diciendo con una mano extendida para señalar dicho mueble.

"No puedes estar solo y lo sabes, tengo que estar ahí para protegerte"

"Lo sé, pero no puedes estar con nosotros ¿No puedes esconderte o algo así? No quiero pasar vergüenza en mi primera cita" Confesó el morocho desesperado.

"¿Es tu primera cita con él…no?" Preguntó el castaño con cierto interés.

Blaine dejó escapar un suspiro cansado y negó con la cabeza, y fue el turno del chico pálido de abrir enormemente sus ojos por la sorpresa "¿Y la vas a desperdiciar con ese idiota? Piénsalo bien, si voy no te aburrirás" Terminó diciendo con una pequeña sonrisa y las cejas alzadas.

"Él no es ningún idiota, es un buen chico y es lo más normal que me pasó en estos días y quiero tener algo normal en mi vida Kurt, pasaron un par de días y ya no me acuerdo lo que esa palabra significa, lo que se siente serlo. Quiero volver a eso, a Sam, el colegio, las tareas, las pruebas, las lecturas, las maratones de series, ser invisible…son cosas que extraño y esto me hace sentir bien, me hace sentir que lo puedo recuperar" Respondió suplicante el morocho.

El chico pálido se le quedó mirando seriamente mientras consideraba algo. Blaine casi se olvida como respirar al ver una vez más en esos hermosos ojos y sus mezclas de colores.

"Es un ángel caído" Respondió Kurt en un susurro casi inaudible mientras apretaba la mandíbula.

"¿Qué? ¿Co-Cómo lo sabes?" Preguntó el morocho anonadado, eso era imposible, no Matt, cualquier persona menos él.

"Nosotros podemos sentir esas cosas, podemos sentir su poder, él es un ángel caído bastante poderoso y él sabe que yo soy un Nefilim" Blaine negó ligeramente con la cabeza, negado a creerlo "Si no me crees puedes comprobarlo por ti mismo" Terminó diciendo a medida que se encogía de hombros.

"¿Cómo?" Preguntó el morocho confundido.

"Los ángeles caídos tienen dos marcas en sus espaldas de sus alas arrancadas, si las tiene verás que digo la verdad"

El morocho asintió lentamente con la cabeza considerando diferentes excusas para mirar su espalda, era algo raro pero debía hacerlo, quería…necesitaba saber la verdad. Aunque estaba seguro de que Matt era humano, tenía una ligera duda ¿Qué conseguiría Kurt con mentirle con algo como eso? Nada que importante.

El timbre sonó y Blaine miró al castaño, quien respondió a una pregunta inexistente "No notarás que estoy vigilándolos" Respondió con una media sonrisa forzada.

"Gracias" Susurró el morocho antes de abrir la puerta. Cuando lo hizo vio a Matt y un rubor tiñó sus blancas mejillas, era lindo. El chico era morocho, de pelo muy corto, era un poco más alto que él y sus hombros eran geniales. Vestía una camisa azul, cubierta por una campera negra y unos jeans grises no muy ajustados. Tenía un perfume rico, suave pero masculino al mismo tiempo y lucía una sonrisa que se extendía de oreja a oreja al escanear a Blaine con los ojos.

"Hola" Dijo el chico sonriente.

"Hola" Respondió el chico ruborizado.

"¿Listo para irnos?" Preguntó el chico más alto.

El morocho asintió con la cabeza "Espera que busco mi saco" Volvió a entrar a la casa, dejando la puerta apenas abierta y se dirigió hasta el sillón más alejado de la puerta, donde estaba sentado el chico pálido y le susurró "Casi me olvidaba, le dije que eras mi primo, así que no hace falta que te escondas" En el impulso del coraje que había tenido para hablar en ese tono, se inclinó un poco y le dio un beso en la mejilla y salió corriendo de la escena del crimen riendo por lo bajo como un nene de 10 años que había hecho algo malo, mientras que un inusual cosquilleo permaneció sobre sus labios desde que había salido por la puerta hasta que se subió al auto.

Kurt asomó su cara por la puerta y gritó lo suficientemente alto para que llegara a los oídos en el auto "Lo quiero en casa a las 16:00 a mas tardar, es tiempo de sobra para almorzar"

Ambos chicos en el vehículo asintieron con la cabeza sonrientes, mientras el castaño se frotaba lentamente la mejilla con una media sonrisa, era una sensación nueva pero agradable.

Segundos después de que la parejita se fuera, el chico pálido se subió a su moto y los siguió a una distancia prudente.

Paró el motor frente un cine y sonrió, seguramente eso no era lo que Blaine tendría en mente ya que, por el ejercicio de la mañana, estaría muriéndose de hambre.

Puso el seguro de la moto, se bajó de ella y pidió una entrada para la película que iban a ver los asquerosos tortolitos, en uno de los asientos del fondo para vigilarlos.

_-Mierda, esto es genial-_ Pensó al ver la entrada, era una película romántica y, como era Sábado que correspondía a noche de películas fuera de cartelera, se trataba de The Notebook, o mejor conocido como Diario De Una Pasión. A Kurt no le gustaba esa película, era muy triste el final, no lo podía ver.

Se compró una bolsa mediana de pochoclos y se dejó caer de mala gana sobre el asiento que estaba impreso en su entrada, mientras veía como los dos chicos que debía vigilar se acomodaban en sus lugares a unas tres filas de asientos de distancia, y las luces se apagaban lentamente de la sala, hasta que ésta quedo a oscuras para que, a continuación, se prendiera la pantalla.

La función había empezado.

* * *

Así que Matt es un ángel caído, que piensan de eso? Ya saben la verdad :O Quería que vieran The Notebook porque bueno, Kurt lo mencionó en Glee o When Harry Met Sally y por eso tenían que pasar películas viejas :P

(Hace un rato vi el video de Chris en Instagram *-* Sin palabras *babea el teclado*)

En fin!

Respuestas!:

Gabriela Cruz: Se que no te gusta, pero después no vas a tener que preocuparte por él ;) No estarías enojada si hubieras leído el spoiler que les dije en el capítulo anterior D:

AlexaColfer: Jajajaja me alegra que te haya gustado mi spoiler, se lo merecían. Si, perdón por eso, a veces me los confundo porque estoy acostumbrada de que Kurt sea el buenito y Blaine el malo, me paso en uno de los capítulos y no me di cuenta hasta que me lo dijo mi amiga (Le mando todos los capítulos antes de subirlos) Sería...Batt? Mlaine (como se pronunciaría eso)? Jajajaja no lo se, Matt Anderson? No soy buena en eso :P Y no se besan durmiendo, Blaine estaba durmiendo y Kurt lo besa, porque una de sus amigas le dice en broma que tiene que despertar a la bella durmiente con un beso :3 Pero no cuenta porque Blaine estaba durmiendo :/

Lizii Gustin Colfer: Gracias! Espero que este también :D

As always thanks to everyone that reads, review, follow and favorite this crazy fic, the support means a lot to me :B

Dejen sus reviews! :D


	17. Cap17: La cita

Cap. 17: La cita.

Noah y Allie se estaban besando bajo la lluvia y se venía la parte caliente de la película. Era, aproximadamente, la mitad de ella y Kurt estaba terriblemente aburrido.

Dirigió la mirada hacia la pareja que se suponía que debía espiar, y vio como Matt hacía el viejo pero clásico truco de bostezar y poner el brazo en el asiento de Blaine, pero éste no se movió.

El castaño se paró y se movió dos filas más adelante para poder ver mejor qué estaba pasando, pero no pudo ver mucho más, así que se acercó aún más hasta terminar detrás de ellos.

De repente, vio que Matt estaba moviendo su otra mano que estaba dentro del bolsillo de su chaqueta en busca de algo.

El chico pálido actuó de inmediato pensando lo peor, se abalanzó sobre el chico más alto.

"¡Kurt! ¿¡Que estás haciendo!?" Preguntó el morocho alarmado en el tono más alto que pudo alcanzar en un susurro.

"¡Tiene algo en su bolsillo!" Le contestó Kurt en el mismo tono y Blaine se alejó de inmediato de su cita.

"Si" Contestó Matt, haciéndoles notar que él estaba presente "Caramelos" Terminó diciendo enfadado.

El castaño frunció el ceño y metió su mano en el bolsillo ajeno, para sacar una bolsa de Skittles y lo siguiente que supo fue que Matt ya no estaba y que el morocho lo estaba mirando reprobatoriamente.

El chico pálido dejó escapar un largo suspiro y salió trotando de la sala, para encontrar a Matt a la salida del cine dirigiéndose a su auto "¡Espera!" Le gritó, y el otro chico dejó de caminar.

Matt dio media vuelta y lo miró enojado "Mira, entiendo que eres su primo y que lo estas cuidando, pero no seas tan sobreprotector. Me gusta Blaine y por primera vez en más de un año me estoy empezando a sentir cómodo con el hecho de ser gay y nunca le haría daño" Dijo seriamente.

El castaño lo miró fijamente a los ojos, viendo que no tenía ni una pizca de duda o mentira en ellos. Así que tomó una decisión, si él estaba diciendo la verdad, él tenía que hacer lo mismo "Mira, iré directo al grano porque pareces un buen chico. Sé lo que eres y tú seguramente sabes lo que soy, por eso no confío en ti"

El morocho se veía repentinamente perdido "¿Qué tiene que ver eso? Sé que los ángeles caídos y los Nefilims son como el agua y el aceite pero ese es un problema entre ellos, yo no te odio y no quiero matar a tu primo para atacarte a t, apenas te conozco" Respondió Matt encogiéndose de hombros.

_-Diablos-_ Pensó el chico pálido, ese chico era bastante sincero y bueno "Está bien" Contestó sintiéndose extraña y repentinamente culpable "Lo lamento, fue mi culpa, por favor termina tu cita con Blaine, estaba muy emocionado. Él es un gran chico…no quiero que no tenga su cita por mi culpa" Respondió con una mueca mientras una sensación rara se esparcía por su pecho. No era lindo.

Matt sonrió y asintió con la cabeza antes de entrar de nuevo al cine.

Cuando salieron Kurt los miraba apartado en una esquina oscura de la salida del cine, pasando desapercibido por los tórtolos, mientras los seguía hasta un caro y bastante fino restaurante.

El castaño decidió que lo más prudente sería tomar un café o algo en el bar de enfrente, donde al lado de la ventana tenía una vista privilegiada de su objetivo.

En un punto el chico pálido casi vomita el café y lo que había cenado el día anterior al ver las sonrisas idiotas y las miradas enamoradas por parte de ambos en el restaurante de enfrente, pero borrando eso de la lista no había nada que llamara la atención o que pareciera peligroso, así que decidió relajarse hasta que Matt pagara la cuenta. Esa fue la señal que necesitaba para irse y lo hizo justo a tiempo, porque Kurt no iba a aguantar verlos mucho tiempo más.

Vio su reloj sobre su muñeca, eran las 15:45 así que Matt lo iba a llevar directo a casa. Como ya había pagado su cuenta, el castaño se paró de su silla y se fue del lugar para subirse sobre su moto.

Una vez en la casa de Blaine, el castaño se sentó en uno de los sillones para esperar pacientemente hasta que el dueño de la casa llegara. Miró su reloj. Las 16:00. El chico pálido trató de calmarse pero su mente enseguida pensó en lo peor como era su horrible costumbre, quizás Matt había esperado a que los dejara de seguir para secuestrar al morocho y matarlo o peor…para entregárselo a Puck, él seguramente lo torturaría para usarlo como carnada para arrastrar al castaño y verlo morir…si, su mente era capaz de pensar en esas cosas…acompañados por imágenes horribles y oscuras.

Un auto se detuvo afuera de la casa, sacando al chico pálido de sus horripilantes pensamientos, y Kurt no podía estar más agradecido de ello. Suspiró aliviado y caminó hasta la puerta para ver a través de la mirilla.

Vio como Matt abría la puerta del asiento donde estaba Blaine, y como éste bajaba con ayuda de la mano del otro chico. Caminaron hasta la puerta ligeramente ruborizados y el morocho comenzó a juguetear con las llaves, lo cual al castaño le pareció estúpido porque el barrio tenía pocos vecinos y era muy tranquilo, por lo que pocas veces cerraba la puerta con llave, no las necesitaba.

Blaine miraba como sus dedos jugaban con las llaves, demasiado avergonzado para mirar al otro chico, pero luego de algunos segundos se armó de valor y alzó la vista. Matt le sonrió "Entonces…¿Quieres salir conmigo de nuevo el Martes? El lunes tengo práctica de rugby"

"Claro" Dijo el morocho con una sonrisa tímida.

"Bien, nos vemos el martes Blaine" Respondió Matt antes de acercarse al morocho y plantar un delicado beso sobre su mejilla.

Kurt frunció el ceño y tragó la amarga sensación que tenía en la boca antes de volver a sentarse en el sillón donde estaba.

La puerta no tardó en abrirse para revelar a Blaine con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja estampada sobre su cara. El chico cerró la puerta y se apoyó sobre ella para luego deslizarse lentamente hasta caer al piso y soltar un largo suspiro.

El castaño se dio vuelta para verlo "Se que mi pregunta es algo tonta pero ¿Cómo les fue?"

"Muy bien, después del cine fuimos a un restaurante muy elegante. Por un minuto me sentí fuera de lugar con mi ropa casual, pero lo olvidé rápidamente cuando me senté a la mesa y todo siguió de manera perfecta"

"Deja de sonreír de esa forma, es raro y molesto" Respondió el chico pálido con una mueca.

El morocho negó con la cabeza "No puedo evitarlo" Kurt se dio media vuelta sobre el sillón y lo ignoró.

Luego de un par de minutos de puro silencio Blaine se levantó del piso y subió las escaleras hasta su habitación para dormir, estaba exhausto por el entrenamiento, por la cita, por la vida.

Una vez en la cama su cerebro comenzó a procesar su cita, había ido bastante bien (aunque claro, el morocho no tenía punto de comparación) Matt había sido un real caballero, abriendo y cerrando las puertas para que él pasara y pagando por todo. Había olvidado completamente el accidente del cine con Kurt, el resto de la cita había compensado lo sucedido.

Sus ojos se fueron cerrando lentamente y, cuando no pudo luchar más contra el sueño se rindió ante él y se dejó llevar.

* * *

Bueno, se que no les gusta Matt, pero vean el lado positivo, no le dio el primer beso a Kurt...por ahora...chan chan chaaan...

Mañana empiezo las clases y no se si estoy contenta o no, estoy emocionada porque es el último año de secundaria y es lo mejor pero estoy algo triste de que se terminen las vacaciones y que sea mi último primer día de clases de secundaria :/ Todas esas sensaciones me dieron ganas de escribir y hoy terminé dos capítulos, voy a ver si voy a escribir un tercero :O Si lo hago voy a subir otro capítulo hoy :) Y si no lo hago me fui a llorar y a saltar de la alegría al rincón :P

Bueno, en fin, espero que les haya gustado el capítulo.

**SI QUIEREN SABER SOBRE ALGÚN SPOILER PREGUNTEN Y VOY A CONSIDERAR DECIRLES O NO, DEPENDIENDO DE SU IMPORTANCIA EN LA HISTORIA :P**

Respuestas!:

AlexaColfer: De nada, se lo merecían. Obvio, todos nos quedamos con Klaine, pero así saben el nombre de la pareja que odian :P Tus deseos fueron escuchados porque no se besaron. Ya lo había escrito así pero pensé lo mismo, quería que Kurt fuera el primero...por ahora muajajajaja Ok. No :/ Jajajaja gracias, si es muy frustrante, encima actualiza demasiado lento. Otra vez era navidad y Blaine estaba debajo del muerdago, Kurt le dio un beso en la mejilla y Bliane se dio vuelta en el momento justo y se dieron un pico, pero tampoco cuenta realmente así que...si, tengo ganas de matar a la que escribe esa fic :_

Gabriela Cruz: Jajaja, ya lo van a tener, solo hay que esperar. Espero que te haya gustado :)

Lizii Gustin Colfer: Me alegro que te haya super encantado :) Pobre Matt, que desconfías de él :P Espero que te haya gustado el capítulo.

Gracias, como siempre, a todos los que leen, comentan, le dan favorito y siguen esta extraña fic mía.

Dejen sus reviews! :D


	18. Cap18: Un sueño

Cap. 18: Un sueño.

Blaine estaba caminando por un largo y oscuro pasillo hasta que llegó a una gran habitación sin muebles y con pocas ventanas. Era de noche, por lo que el lugar era iluminado solo por la poca luz que la luna proporcionaba.

En el fondo de esta habitación había una figura humana. El morocho se acercó a ella y pudo distinguir los rasgos de Matt que le sonreía ampliamente.

Blaine le devolvió la sonrisa y el otro chico se inclinó un poco, lo que hizo que el morocho cerrara los ojos automáticamente mientras trataba de no parecer nervioso y no tardó en sentir unos labios contra los suyos.

Respiró hondo y miles de emociones lo atacaron de inmediato, mariposas comenzaron a revolotear inquietas en su estómago y la electricidad revolvía todo su cuerpo, haciéndolo temblar. Sintió como los brazos de "Matt" rodeaban su cintura y lo acercaban más a su cuerpo. El simple contacto de aquel movimiento hacía que un dulce hormigueo se esparciera por su cuerpo desde su cintura, haciendo que los ojos de Blaine se abrieran, revelando que el besador era Kurt.

¿Kurt lo estaba besando? ¡Kurt lo estaba besando! Era tan incorrecto y malo, pero por otra parte se sentía tan bien y Blaine no quería dejar de besarlo, así que no lo hizo, desconectó su cerebro y se dejó llevar por el dulce y mágico momento.

Pero una gran y brillante luz lo sacó de ese hermoso y confuso sueño. Se levantó de la cama de un salto y lo primero que vio fue al castaño abriendo las cortinas de la ventana para que más luz entrara en la habitación.

El chico pálido se giró para verlo. El morocho era un desastre, su cabello estaba más alborotado que lo habitual, estaba transpirando, su respiración era agitada y tenía los ojos abiertos como platos.

"Hey, tranquilo, fue solo una pesadilla" Dijo Kurt para tratar de tranquilizar a Blaine, que no podía regular su respiración.

_-¿Pesadilla?-_ El morocho no sabia si ese era el nombre de lo que habia tenido hace unos instantes, pero no dijo nada al respecto. Frunció el ceño para mirar al castaño confundidamente "¿Que haces aquí?"

El chico pálido mostró una media sonrisa y contestó encogiéndose de hombros "Estoy seguro de que te lo dije antes pero bueno...soy Kurt, un Nefilim y tengo un hermanastro..."

"No me refería a eso y lo sabes" Interrumpió Blaine seriamente, para mostrar que no era gracioso.

"Te vine a despertar. Hice el desayuno" Respondió con una sonrisa al ver el asombro sobre el rostro del morocho "No puedes entrenar con el estómago vacío ¿No?"

El ánimo de Blaine cayó al piso y se rompió en mil pedazos. Entrenar. Se necesitaba una palabra para arruinar un domingo.

Por un segundo el morocho se detuvo a pensar sobre los Domingos...había algo importante en ellos pero no se podía acordar exactamente que era, así que lo dejó a un lado en su mente y salió de la cama para bajar las escaleras y sentarse a la mesa de la cocina. Cereales con leche y un plato con dos tostadas con mermelada de frutilla y jugo de naranja.

Blaine estaba realmente asombrado, había pasado varios segundos mirando cual piedra la comida que tenia en frente.

Una mano moviéndose en frente suyo lo interrumpió y lo llevó de vuelta a la realidad.

"¿No vas a comer?" Preguntó el castaño haciendo un puchero.

La boca del morocho se abrió enormemente al ver lo adorable que se veía el chico pálido. Miró bien cada detalle de dicha expresión para atesorarla en su mente. Ya tenía dos imágenes del castaño grabadas en su memoria.

Luego de un tiempo Blaine se dio cuenta de que su boca seguía abierta, así que la cerró inmediatamente y ordenó las palabras en su mente "Es demasiado"

"Créeme, lo necesitarás para lo que tengo pensado" Respondió con una sonrisa pícara, indicando el doble sentido en sus palabras.

El morocho sintió un leve ardor en sus mejillas y se maldijo mentalmente por ruborizarse en el momento equivocado. Concentró su atención en los cereales, agarró la cuchara y comenzó a comer sin decir palabra alguna, mientras Kurt miraba fijamente sus mejillas con una sonrisa.

Luego de unos minutos, el castaño se levantó y se preparó un café.

"¿Tú no lo necesitas?" Preguntó Blaine señalando con su cuchara la comida cuando el chico pálido se dio vuelta para mirarlo.

"Si, pero ya desayuné. Igualmente tú necesitas más energía que yo al ser humano" Respondió Kurt girando de nuevo para ocuparse de su bebida.

El morocho asintió con la cabeza y terminó sus cereales y, cuando estaba por probar un bocado de la primera tostada, su celular comenzó a sonar. Levantó la vista y lo buscó con la mirada, escaneando su casa, hasta que lo encontró sobre la mesita de café en la sala de estar. Se paró de la silla y miró la pantalla "¿Sam?" Contestó Blaine.

"¿Tienes un capa de mas que puedas prestarme para lo de esta tarde?" Preguntó el rubio en la otra línea.

El morocho vio el piso confundido "¿Lo de esta tarde?" Preguntó mientras se rascaba la cabeza.

"¡No me digas que lo olvidaste! ¡Blaine! ¡La súper maratón!"

_-Mierda-_ Pensó Blaine antes de darse una palmada en la frente "Lo siento, me había olvidado…es que tengo muchas cosas en la cabeza"

"Bueno, yo lo estuve esperando toda la semana, así que no se cancela ¿Tienes una capa de mas o no?"

"Claro, si…sí, tengo una mas" Respondió Blaine algo confundido.

"Genial, nos vemos a las 15:30" Terminó diciendo el rubio antes de terminar la llamada.

El morocho guardó su celular en el bolsillo de su pantalón y agradeció mentalmente a su amigo por cambiar sus planes de domingo. Dio media vuelta para ver al castaño "Tenemos un problema" Le dijo.

El chico pálido lo miró seriamente alarmado "¿Qué pasa?"

"Me olvidé que había invitado a Sam para hacer una maratón de Harry Potter hasta mañana"

Kurt suspiró aliviado con los ojos cerrados "Blaine, me asustaste, ese no es un problema"

"Bueno…no es tan grave, pero es un problema porque necesitamos una excusa cuando te vea en la casa" Respondió Blaine.

"No pasa nada, cuando venga me escondo… ¿A qué hora viene?"

"A las 15:30"

El castaño sonrió para responder "Entonces hay tiempo para entrenar" Terminó la oración con un aplauso, listo para dar órdenes.

El morocho negó lentamente con la cabeza con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja que hizo que la del chico pálido desapareciera "Desgraciadamente no podemos hacer eso, hay que organizar todo"

Los ojos de Kurt se abrieron como platos "¿Te refieres a hacer compras y decorar?" Preguntó aterrado.

Blaine asintió con la cabeza triunfantemente al ver la expresión del otro chico "¿Escuchaste hablar alguna vez del karma? Esto te lo ganas por el entrenamiento de ayer"

El castaño largó un suspiro derrotado "¿Qué tengo que hacer?"

El morocho aplaudió y dio un pequeño saltito "Primero hay que comprar la comida y después hay que sacar las decoraciones del sótano y acomodarlas"

"¿Qué tal si compro la comida y tú decoras?" Preguntó el chico pálido mientras rogaba internamente por una respuesta positiva.

"¿Qué tal si te callas y haces lo que digo?" Respondió Blaine si pensarlo.

Los ojos de ambos se abrieron como platos ante la sorpresa, pero luego Kurt frunció el ceño y el morocho se tapó la boca.

"¿Qué dijiste?" Preguntó el castaño con voz ronca y mirada amenazadora a medida que daba lentamente un paso.

"Nada, es que…yo…K-Kurt, fue sin querer, yo no…yo no lo pensé, lo la-lamento" Respondió Blaine apenas pudiendo hablar mientras daba un paso hacia atrás en la misma velocidad que el otro chico.

"Si…no lo pensaste…pero esa es la cuestión Blaine, no puedes decirme cosas sin pensarlas antes porque cosas malas pueden pasar si lo haces…y nadie quiere que esas cosas pasen… ¿No?" Contestó el chico pálido antes de dar dos grandes pasos rápidamente.

El morocho intentó lo mismo pero dio un paso y se tropezó con sus propios pies, cayendo al piso e inmediatamente al abrir los ojos se encontró con los, ahora negros, de Kurt.

Blaine tragó saliva y recordó su sueño, si esto iba a ser como lo había imaginado su mente quería hacerlo, todavía podía recordar aquella hermosa sensación que produjo el contacto de sus labios…pero… ¿Realmente sería así? Solo había una forma de saberlo.

* * *

Ok...no voy a spoilear nada, no lo intenten porque es un pérdida de su tiempo, van a tener que esperar hasta mañana, si mañana...soy así de mala :_ Espero que les haya gustado este capítulo :D

Lo más interesante esta por venir (no hablo del siguiente capítulo, hablo de capitulos que todavia no escribi, tengo grandes planes para el futuro de esta fic :P)

Respuestas!:

Gabriela Cruz: Por ahora tienen una cita el martes :/ Ya veremos que pasa...

AlexaColfer: Jajaja, no me hagas caso con todo lo que digo, no quiero spoilear nada así que digo que quizás Matt sea el primer beso de Blaine o quizás lo sea Kurt...no diré nada. No! Es la primera cita, no iba a hacer que se besaran. Esa idea del secuestro suena muy tentadora e interesante, me gusta. Me fijo donde vive y vamos :P

Lizii Gustin Colfer: Jajaja si, me suele pasar que leo a alguien en el medio de Kurt y Blaine y inmediatamente no me cae bien. En una fic Sebatian era bueno pero no lo podía ver así, estuve toda la fic desconfiando de él pero no era malo :P

Gracias a todos los que leen, comentan, le dan favorito y siguen esta fic, I love you all :3

Dejen sus reviews! :D


	19. Cap19: Asunto pendiente

Cap. 19: Asunto pendiente.

Blaine sentía un leve cosquilleo en su estómago en anticipación a las mariposas, mientras se lamía los labios, sintiéndolos repentinamente secos. Kurt no perdió ni un detalle de su lengua y el morocho no podía aguantar mas, quería besarlo, aunque estuviera mal, aunque no pareciera lo correcto, a Blaine no le importaba ¿Quién era capaz de decir que estaba bien y que estaba mal?

Se armó de valor y se levantó solo un poco, sostenido por sus codos, estando a centímetros de distancia del castaño hasta el punto de poder oler su aliento que chocaba contra su piel. Menta y tabaco. Su ahora aroma favorito.

Miró aquellos rosas y finos labios que lo volvían loco y levantó la mirada hasta los ojos del chico pálido para pedir permiso, éste lo miró y cerró los ojos.

Blaine sonrió ante la silenciosa respuesta y, con los latidos de su corazón retumbando en sus oídos, se acercó un poco mas a aquellos labios que tanto deseaba.

Una molesta melodía comenzó a sonar e inundar la habitación interrumpiendo en el momento equivocado.

El morocho suspiró rendido a medida que maldecía mentalmente al horrible aparato "Deja que suene" Susurró Kurt que continuaba con los ojos cerrados.

"Seguro es mi mamá y si no le atiendo va a seguir llamando" Respondió Blaine antes de acostar de nuevo su cabeza en el piso y sacar su celular del bolsillo de su pantalón "¿Ma?" Respondió mientras veía como el castaño se levantaba y se iba de la sala.

* * *

Para cuando el morocho terminó de hablar con su mamá y asegurarle diez veces que estaba bien, y cambiarse para salir a hacer las compras, el chico pálido lo estaba esperando en la puerta con una expresión seria pegada a su rostro.

Su viaje de ida y las compras fueron mortalmente silenciosos, sacando algunos intentos de hacer conversación por parte del chico de menor estatura. Kurt era frío con él, y eso estaba matando a Blaine.

Tenía la teoría que el asunto del ´casi beso´ le había molestado o algo así y el morocho se sentía algo culpable, quería hacerlo sentir mejor pero el problema era que no sabía cómo. No sabía qué hacer o que decir.

Estaban en el viaje de vuelta a la casa, con las bolsas del supermercado en los asientos traseros, mientras Blaine se aplastaba el cerebro para que una idea saliera de él.

Un pequeño pensamiento se hizo notar entre los demás y el morocho abrió los ojos como platos, su corazón comenzó a latir frenéticamente y, en una inyección de valor, estacionó el auto en la calle y giro para ver al castaño.

"¿Por qué paramos a-" Trató de preguntar confundido el chico pálido, pero no pudo porque en un movimiento rápido e inesperado el morocho se había levantado de su asiento y se había inclinado sobre Kurt para besarlo.

Blaine estaba en el cielo, sentía que flotaba, las mariposas estaban mas locas que nunca y la electricidad incomparable. Su mente estaba nublada y no podía pensar en nada más que en los suaves labios que estaba besando. Era un beso tierno pero cargado de deseo y anhelo.

Kurt tardó en reaccionar, todo había pasado muy rápido, había pestañado un segundo y luego ahí estaba, besando al morocho…aunque no era que se estuviera quejando. Cuando volvió al planeta Tierra, cerró los ojos y apoyó su mano sobre la mejilla de Blaine para profundizar el beso. Era increíble, se sentía increíble, los labios del morocho eran dulces y no pudo esperar mucho para saborear su boca. Vainilla, su nuevo sabor favorito.

El castaño gimió al sentir la lengua del otro chico y profundizó aún mas aquel beso, declarando en su mente, en ese momento y ese lugar que besar a Blaine era lo mejor que podía haber hecho. Y se insultó un poco también por no haberlo hecho antes.

El morocho se separó cuando le faltaba el aire y ambos comenzaron a respirar agitadamente tratando de recuperarlo, mientras las mejillas de Blaine se enrojecían y evitaba el contacto visual.

El chico pálido lo miró asombrado cuando logró regular su respiración "¿Por qué fue eso?"

El morocho bajó la vista avergonzado ¿Había hecho mal?...claro, había hecho todo mal, no lo debió haber hecho desde un principio, se sentía mortalmente estúpido. Se mordió el labio para no llorar, había sentido cosas que jamás había pensado que sentiría en su primer beso, pensó que iba a recordarlo toda su vida pero parecía que Kurt no compartía ese sentimiento y eso lo partía al medio.

El castaño colocó su mano debajo de la barbilla de Blaine para elevar su cara para poder verlo a los ojos "No me estoy quejando" Susurró con una media sonrisa.

El morocho sonrió y su cara se volvió aún mas roja "Estabas bastante frío desde que nos fuimos de casa que pensé que había sido porque siempre que estamos a punto de besarnos algo sucede, pensé que estabas frustrado o algo así y quería hacerte sentir mejor" Terminó de decir encogiéndose de hombros.

"¿Solo lo hiciste porque querías hacerme sentir mejor?" Preguntó el chico pálido con un tono en su voz algo decepcionado.

Blaine se ruborizó aún más (si eso era humanamente posible) al negar con la cabeza "También lo hice porque tenía ganas"

"Entonces misión cumplida, me siento mejor" Respondió Kurt con una gran sonrisa.

El morocho se sintió algo desconcertado al ver la gran sonrisa del castaño ya que pocas veces sonreía de esa manera, pero al final hizo lo mismo al pensar que él era la razón por la que el castaño sonreía de tal forma.

Blaine lo dudó un segundo, se preguntó si debía volver a su asiento o besar al otro chico de nuevo y, aunque la segunda opción sonaba muy tentadora, se acordó que no estaban solos en el auto, tenían las bolsas para la maratón con Sam y no podía retrasarse con eso.

Lentamente se volvió a sentar en su asiento y largó un largo suspiro antes de continuar con lo poco que le quedaba del viaje, éste fue silencioso pero de otra forma distinta a la de antes, no era incómodo y ambos estaban entretenidos mirando al otro de reojo con una gran sonrisa en diferentes momentos.

Al entrar en la casa el chico pálido soltó las bolsas y en un abrir y cerrar de ojos acorraló al morocho contra la pared.

"¿Qué haces?" Se esforzó en preguntar Blaine al sentirse algo aturdido con el cuerpo de Kurt pegado al suyo.

"Siguiendo lo que comenzaste en el auto" Susurró el castaño con los ojos llenos de deseo.

"Te propongo lo siguiente, me ayudas a decorar y cuando terminemos con todo seguimos" Respondió el morocho rogándole mentalmente que su respuesta fuera afirmativa.

"Sé que querías seguirlo en el auto" Volvió a susurrar el chico pálido con una sonrisa arrogante.

Blaine tragó saliva, era verdad y no podía discutir eso "¿Aceptas o no?" Preguntó tratando de sonar firme en su posición.

Kurt suspiró "Está bien pero espero que valga la pena" Contestó apartándose un poco para dejar libre al morocho.

Blaine sonrió, asintió con la cabeza y lo besó en la mejilla antes de caminar con pequeños saltos hasta agarrar las bolsas sobre el piso.

* * *

Wiiiiii! Estan felices? Espero que si, y que les haya gustado. Después de 19 capitulos se besaron, me encantó escribir este capítulo porque al principio no iba a hacer que se besaran como vieron en el principio pero despues dije: Por que no? Ya esperaron lo suficiente y lo escribí rápido para que no se lo esperaran :P . Así que seguro les hice pensar que no se iban a besar al principio, si pensaron eso puedo vivir feliz :P

Respuestas!:

Gabriela Cruz: Lo lamento, era necesario...ya no soy tan mala, verdad? :P

AlexaColfer: Jajajaja lo tenía que hacer para que te quedaras con la duda, pero pasó lo que querías! Kurt fue su primer beso! :D Jajajaja tenes experiencia en eso del secuestro? No me gustaría que lo hicieras conmigo, ahora todos los capitulos van a ser de amor, lo juro! :P Se le escapó a Blaine, hasta él se sorprendió, pero fue muy gracioso. Espero que la espera haya valido la pena.

Lizii Gustin Colfer: Jajaja quería dejarte con la duda, pero al final pasó :) Quizás te pasa porque parece que Kurt no puede ser amigo de nadie, es injusto, él también puede tener amigos, QUIZÁS sea por eso. Yo no me lo habia puesto a pensar pero ahora que lo hice llegue a esa conclusión, por eso me gusta su amistad con Elliot.

Gracias como siempre a todos los que leen, comentan, le dan favorito y siguen esta fic, gracias por su apoyo.

Dejen sus reviews! :D


	20. Cap20: ¡No!

Cap. 20: ¡No!

Kurt giró su cabeza para mirar como Blaine caminaba hasta la cocina para guardar la comida recién comprada "Deja de mirarlo" Dijo el morocho con una pequeña sonrisa sin siquiera mirar al castaño.

El chico pálido lo miró asombrado una vez más con una media sonrisa sobre sus labios antes de responder "Nunca" Cuando vio que Blaine se había dado vuelta para verlo a los ojos le sacó la lengua, cosa que hizo que el morocho riera y Kurt continuó "¿Dónde está el sótano?"

Blaine señaló la puerta que estaba debajo de las escaleras y cuando terminó de ordenar la comida en sus respectivos lugares subió las escaleras rápidamente para buscar las películas de Harry Potter y ponerlas sobre la televisión.

Se paró en el medio de la sala y se dio cuenta de que el castaño tardaba más tiempo del necesario. Era solo una caja la que tenía que tenía que sacar, no era pesada y estaba a la vista, así que no entendí la razón de su retraso.

Cuando el morocho se acercó hasta el marco de la puerta del sótano para ver que estaba pasando con el chico pálido, éste subió con una caja con una expresión indescifrable estampada sobre su rostro.

"¿Está todo bien?" Preguntó Blaine algo preocupado.

Kurt frunció el ceño ligeramente al responder "Claro ¿Por?"

"Tardaste y pensé que no podías encontrar la caja" Contestó el morocho mientras se acercaba a la caja para sacar una pequeña caldera.

El castaño negó con la cabeza y el tema se disolvió mientras decoraban la sala. Llenaron la pequeña caldera con papas fritas y la pusieron sobre la mesita de café, rodeada por frascos con contenido inciertos, al lado de un gran y viejo libro con letras escritas con una pluma antigua. Armaron un mini carrito de golosinas como el que aparecía en el tren de la primera película con dulces similares. Pusieron dos escobas en dos esquinas de la habitación y colgaron algunos pósters de la película sobre las paredes.

Blaine colocó sus manos en su cintura y miró alrededor admirando su reciente trabajo con una sonrisa de satisfacción grabada sobre sus labios.

El chico pálido pasó su mano por la cintura del otro chico y lo acercó a él para quedar a centímetros de su cara "Bueno, si mis ojos no me fallan terminamos con la decoración" Dijo con una sonrisa seductora.

Por más de que el morocho se estuviera derritiendo por dentro a causa de aquella sonrisa, sonrió sintiendo lástima "Oh Kurt, tú terminaste. Aún queda algo que tengo que hacer"

"Pero" Respondió Kurt mirando confundido la caja vacía "No queda nada dentro"

"Me tengo que cambiar" Contestó Blaine dando media vuelta para subir a su habitación.

El castaño no dejó que diera ni un paso al agarrar al otro chico de la mano para darle la vuelta "Quizás pueda ayudarte con esa decoración" Respondió mirando de arriba abajo al chico de menor estatura.

El morocho se ruborizó pero volvió a soltarse del agarre del chico pálido "Gracias, pero puedo solo, mejor piensa en una excusa para cuando venga Sam"

Kurt le dedicó una media sonrisa y luego volvió su vista a la puerta del sótano y se la quedó mirando seriamente.

* * *

Blaine bajaba de las escaleras disfrazado mientras, al mismo tiempo, el castaño salía del sótano.

El chico pálido se le quedó mirando más de lo debido mientras una sonrisa se esparcía lentamente por su cara. El morocho estaba disfrazado de Harry Potter, con zapatos y pantalones negros, camisa blanca, chaleco gris con el cuello en v con dos líneas rojas entre una línea amarilla, corbata rayada de rojo y amarillo oscuros, la capa negra con el escudo de Gryffindor en el lado derecho, los anteojos redondos, la cicatriz sobre su frente en forma de rayo, los rulos completamente alborotados y con una barita en mano.

Blaine se veía tan soberanamente tierno y dulce que Kurt no lo pudo evitar, su mandíbula se le cayó como si no tuviera control sobre ella, ni siquiera lo había sentido, simplemente se abrió, causando que las mejillas del morocho se ruborizaran y una vaga sonrisa cayera sobre sus labios.

Pero consideró que el que el castaño saliera del sótano era un tema más importante que su disfraz y la curiosidad lo estaba carcomiendo desde que el chico pálido había tardado con la caja de las decoraciones. Una vez que bajó las escaleras simplemente hizo la pregunta "¿Qué hay en el sótano?"

El chico pálido dio un leve salto volviendo al presente, sacudió ligeramente su cabeza y cerró su boca "¿Qué?"

"Digo…debe de haber algo interesante en el sótano para que volvieras sin razón"

"Si…bueno, hablando de eso…tengo que decirte algo" Respondió Kurt a medida que metía su mano en el bolsillo de sus pantalones para sacar algo, pero el sonido del timbre no lo dejó continuar y dejó el objeto donde estaba, mientras Blaine entraba en pánico con los ojos abiertos como platos.

"¡Es Sam! ¿Dónde te vas a esconder?" Preguntó el morocho en un susurro, bastante alterado.

"Em… ¿Van a dormir aquí, verdad?" Blaine asintió con la cabeza frenéticamente y el castaño continuó "Entonces me quedo en tu habitación" Respondió antes de besar la frente del morocho y correr escaleras arriba.

Blaine sonrió a medida que el castaño desaparecía de su vista. El timbre volvió a sonar y saltó levemente ante el susto y se dio vuelta para abrirle la puerta a su mejor amigo.

"Nos volvemos a encontrar Potter" Dijo el rubio con una mirada peligrosa y la voz grave mientras apuntaba al morocho con su barita. Sam estaba disfrazado como Malfoy, estaba igual que Blaine con respecto a su disfraz, excepto por los colores de su suéter y su corbata y por la ausencia de una capa sobre sus hombros. Además que su pelo estaba peinado hacia atrás lleno de gel y tenía una sonrisa engreída, a veces el rubio era bueno con sus imitaciones.

Era algo irónico que ellos se disfrazaran de personajes que se odiaban cuando ellos eran mejores amigos, pero desde el primer momento que vieron la primera película de Harry Potter habían querido ser Ron por el siempre hecho que era gracioso y un buen amigo, pero era un problema a la hora de disfrazarse ya que no se iban a teñir el cabello y una peluca tampoco parecía una buena idea, así que después de muchos debates, llegaron a la conclusión de que ninguno sería Ron y que sería mejor si ambos usaban su color natural. Y como nadie se quejó después de eso con los personajes que habían elegidos, ya era oficial, Blaine era Harry y Sam era Malfoy, además era más divertido de esa forma.

Blaine miró de la misma forma a Sam, apuntándolo con su barita "Malfoy ¿Qué haces en mi casa?"

"Oh, solo vengo a ver tus películas" Respondió el chico rubio bajando su barita y sonriendo de oreja a oreja.

"En ese caso…" Contestó el morocho corriéndose a un costado para que su amigo entre a la casa "Pasa" Terminó por decir calcando la sonrisa de Sam.

El rubio recorrió la habitación y miró cada detalle de éste mientras asentía lentamente con la cabeza "Me gusta…creo que es mejor que el del año pasado… ¿Dónde dejo esto?" Preguntó Sam levantando su mano para mostrar una bolsa del supermercado con botellas de gaseosa.

Blaine agarró la bolsa y se fue a la cocina luego de responder "Yo me encargo"

El rubio dejó su mochila en el piso, se sentó sobre el sillón por algunos segundos, y luego se levantó en un salto cuando se acordó de algo "Casi me olvidaba de la capa, la voy a buscar"

Un nudo se formó en la garganta de Blaine a medida que entraba en pánico _– ¡No, a la habitación no!-_

* * *

Ok, si, soy la peor escritora del mundo. Se que me odian pero empecé el colegio y muchas cosas pasaron.

No quiero que me vaya mal este año así que estoy estudiando bastante.

Aunque tarde nunca voy a dejar de escribir, no me da el corazón para borrar ninguna de mis fics. Lo único que les pido es que me tengan un poco de paciencia.

Tengo que agradecer a Mayra Branganca por contactarme por twitter y darme su opinión sobre mis fics, me encantó que lo hiciera y me inspiró para retomar otra vez esta historia. Le mando saludos desde Argentina!

Respuestas!:

Gabriela Cruz: Perdón por dejarlo en lo mas emocionante, también pido disculpas por el retraso :/ Y gracias! :D

AlexaColfer: Jajajajaja, espero que haya valido la pena. Pensé en spoilearte un poquito con lo que sigue pero ya lo verás en el próximo capítulo :D Perdón por la tardanza, no me secuestres por favor :P Pero si todavía pensas en ayudarme con la que estoy leyendo yo no me quejo :D

Lizii Gustin Colfer: Perdón por dejarte con la duda y por el restraso :/

Elbereth3: Si, a veces las madres pueden ser así (como la mía) Jajaja sentí que se lo merecían por ser tan pacientes. Lamentablemente no puedo decirte si van a haber mas en los próximos capítulos pero bueno...ya lo verás. Perdón por la demora :)

Rose Castle: Que bueno que hayas vuelto! :D No importa que no hayas podido, lo importante es el esfuerzo, muchisimas gracias :D Que bueno que hayas empezado con el libro! Y? Que te parece? Perdón por la demora.

Gracias a todos los que leen, comentan, le dan favorito y siguen esta fic, son demasiado especiales para mi :3

Dejen sus reviews! :D


	21. Cap21: ¿Novios?

Cap. 21: ¿Novios?

Blaine corrió lo más rápido que pudo desde la cocina para bloquearle el paso a Sam hacia las escaleras y, cuando llegó, extendió sus manos a los costados en el aire y dijo casi gritando "¡No!"

El rubio frunció el ceño y se le quedo mirando a su mejor amigo como si fuera un bicho raro "Si no me la quieres prestar solo dímelo, no actúes así de raro"

El morocho largó una pequeña risa nerviosa "Dije que te la prestaría, sólo déjame ir a buscarla"

"Okay…" Respondió Sam antes de darse vuelta para volver a sentarse en el sillón con su confusión intacta.

Blaine subió corriendo las escaleras hasta su habitación y al entrar vio que Kurt estaba durmiendo en su cama. Cerró un poco la puerta y caminó en puntitas de pie hasta su armario para buscar la capa y, antes de salir de su habitación se detuvo un momento para observar al castaño, parecía tan pacífico, tranquilo…hasta dulce.

Automáticamente el morocho se tocó los labios con la yema de los dedos y, sin darse cuenta, recodó el beso a medida que cerraba los ojos. Fue mágico y emocionante al mismo tiempo, como si estuviera corriendo una carrera de autos, sentía que era peligroso pero era muy emocionante y atractivo.

A Blaine se le secó la boca y abrió los ojos para ver que el castaño seguía sumergido en un profundo sueño. Suspiró y salió de su habitación tratando de no hacer ruido.

"Aquí tienes" Dijo el morocho cuando terminaba de bajar las escaleras, levantando la prenda que le iba a prestar a su mejor amigo para dársela.

"Gracias…em… ¿Qué fue todo eso?" Preguntó el rubio preso por la confusión a medida que se ponía la capa.

"¿De qué hablas?" Preguntó Blaine frunciendo el ceño para hacerse el desentendido.

"De que parece que no puedo subir las escaleras o ir a tu habitación"

Blaine inhaló profundamente y se armó de valor para mentir y parecer casual para que el otro chico no se diera cuenta de lo que estaba haciendo "¿Estás loco? ¿Por qué no podrías? Mi casa es tu casa, haz lo que quieras, solamente estaba tratando de ser un buen anfitrión" Miró de reojo a Sam y parecía que lo había hecho bastante bien.

El rubio asintió con la cabeza lentamente, no estaba completamente convencido, pero decidió dejar ahí el tema y sentarse en el sillón para comer algunas papas.

El morocho suspiró aliviado al ver que Sam no le hacía más preguntas al respecto y se enfocó en servir dos vasos con gaseosa y guardar la botella en la heladera.

* * *

La maratón era divertida, los amigos no se podrían cansar nunca de ver esas películas una y otra vez. Y cada vez que Malfoy y Harry compartían un diálogo, Blaine y Sam los imitaban, con los años ya se habían vuelto expertos y sabían cada línea y cada expresión de aquellos personajes de ficción.

Iban por la tercera película y ya se estaba empezando a hacer tarde, cuando el rubio anunció que necesitaba ir al baño. El castaño tomó el control remoto, pausó la película y aprovechó el momento para levantase y estirarse ya que había pasado demasiado tiempo sentado y de paso se encargó de rellenar la pequeña caldera de la que estaban comiendo.

Estaba llenando dicha caldera con la bolsa de papas fritas en sus manos cuando escuchó un grito masculino y dio un salto a causa de éste, soltando la bolsa de comida chatarra y esparciendo su contenido por la mesa de la cocina y el piso.

Sabía que esa voz pertenecía a Sam y enseguida se apresuró a pensar lo peor, quizás era Puck que había entrado a escondidas a su casa y estaba esperando el mejor momento y, como estaba un poco oscuro, había confundido al rubio por Blaine. Los ojos del morocho se llenaron de lágrimas al pensar lo que ese monstruo podría hacerle a su mejor amigo.

Corrió lo más rápido que sus pies le permitieron hasta llegar al piso de arriba donde Sam estaba estampado contra la pared con los ojos abierto cual platos frente al baño.

Blaine trató de ver por la puerta entreabierta del baño pero no logró ver nada importante, así que dirigió su atención al rubio que estaba respirando agitadamente mientras tenía una mano en su pecho "¿Qué pasó?" Preguntó confundido el morocho.

"Eee…es…él…ahí, y, y…y yo….baño" Trató de responder Sam mientras señalaba la puerta del baño con su mano libre.

Blaine frunció el ceño y se puso en frente de su amigo, dándole la espalada, para abrir la puerta del baño y encontrarse con el chico pálido "¡Kurt!"

"Quería ir al baño" Respondió el castaño encogiéndose de hombros.

El morocho comenzó a agitarse, ahora tenía que pensar en una buena explicación y no era nada bueno en eso. Su mente pensaba en ochenta mil excusas a toda velocidad y eso provocaba que su respiración se volviera agitada.

El chico pálido lo miró a los ojos y prefirió refugiarse allí, en la intensa y penetrante mirada celeste y grisácea del otro chico, dejó que su cuerpo se relajara y se perdiera en el color de sus hermosos ojos.

_-Le puedo borrar la memoria si quieres- _Dijo Kurt en los pensamientos de Blaine, que inmediatamente negó con la cabeza, no quería jugar con la mente de su mejor amigo.

"¿Por qué está él aquí?" Preguntó Sam que ahora estaba más tranquilo, pero seguía estampado contra la pared.

El morocho abrió la boca para contestar pero la cerró rápidamente, no se le ocurría ninguna buena explicación y no se le iba a ocurrir ya que no despegaba su mirada de la del castaño.

"Blaine me invitó y cuando me dijo que ibas a venir le dije que me iba a esconder, pero no resultó tan bien como pensé" Respondió el chico pálido tranquilamente.

"¿Por qué te invitó a su casa?" Preguntó el rubio confundido.

Blaine dio media vuelta para mirar a su mejor amigo y cuando abrió la boca para contestar algo que ni siquiera había pensado, Kurt contestó "Porque soy su novio"

* * *

Ok...si, soy malvada, pero soy así, no lo puedo evitar :( (por favor no me maten)

Respuestaaas:

AlexaColfer: Si, volvi! A mi también me encantan los spoilers, pero no puedo darte uno :( Actualicé bastante rápido así que creo que por ahora estoy a salvo (Yeey!) Gracias por ofrecer tu ayuda :D

Elbereth3: Si, esa imagen es la que mas de una tiene de AVPM 3 Jajaja me alegro que haya valido la pena :) Sisi, todas las preguntas serán contestadas en los siguientes capítulos, justo acabo de escribir uno que explica algunas cosas. Si, por ahora quiero terminar esta fic y después sigo con las otras :)

Gabriela Cruz: Perdón que siempre te deje el capítulo en lo mas interesante (Como ahora) pero es necesario para generar curiosidad :P

Lizii Gustin Cofer: Jajajaja, espero que te haya gustado el capítulo :)

Gracias, como siempre, a todos los que leen, comentan, le dan favorito y siguen esta fic, son muuy geniales 3

Dejen sus reviews! :D


	22. Cap22: Como quieras

Cap. 22: Como quieras.

Blaine se quedó mirando a Kurt atónito ¿Había dicho las palabras que había creído que había dicho? ¿O sus oídos lo estaban engañando?

¿Y qué pasaba con Matt? Matt…habían tenido una cita y el martes iban por la segunda, él era tan dulce, generoso y caballero…no podía hacerle una cosa así. El castaño había decidido por él y eso no le gustaba ¿Quién se creía que era para decir algo así sin consultarle primero?

_-Solo sigue la corriente- _Dijo el chico pálido en la mente del morocho y éste trató de relajarse y respirar con normalidad.

Sam miró a su amigo en busca de respuestas, que no obtuvo hasta que pasaron un par de segundos en los que se dio vuelta "Es cierto" Contestó en un susurro la pregunta entre líneas que tenía la mirada de su amigo.

El rubio adoptó una expresión dolida, frunció el ceño ligeramente y sus ojos se humedecieron "¿Por qué no me lo contaste?"

"No te lo conté porque no te iba a gustar Sam, estaba esperando a que lo conocieras y vieras que no es tan malo como piensas para decírtelo" Había sido la mejor excusa que se le había ocurrido a Blaine y, si Kurt y él fueran novios esa sería la excusa que usaría para el rubio. Pero no era momento de felicitarse por mentir bien una vez más, así que se concentró en el chico que tenía en frente.

"¿Por qué sigues mintiendo y ocultando cosas Blaine? ¿No sabes quién soy? ¡Soy Sam! ¡Tu maldito mejor amigo que odia que le mientan!" Algunas lágrimas se escaparon de los ojos de Sam y se encerró en el baño, estaba realmente dolido.

El morocho se mordió el labio para evitar llorar al ver la expresión de su mejor amigo, nunca lo había visto así, nunca antes habían tenido una discusión fuerte como esa. Se apresuró a tocar la puerta del baño desesperadamente "¡Sam! ¡Por favor, ábreme! ¡Perdón! Yo no quise ocultarte nada ¡Por favor Sam!" Dijo desesperado.

El chico pálido puso una mano sobre su hombro "Déjalo un momento" Dijo en una voz extrañamente sincera.

Blaine dio media vuelta para verle la cara "¡Todo esto es tú culpa!" Puso sus manos sobre el pecho de Kurt y lo empujó hasta su habitación y cerró la puerta para que su amigo no escuchara la conversación "¿¡Por qué mierda le dijiste que éramos novios!?" Gritó furioso.

El castaño frunció el ceño y trató de no gritar para contestarle "¿Acaso tenías una mejor idea? ¡Oh, perdón por interrumpirte! Dime por favor que le ibas a decir"

"¡Bueno, quizás no tenía una respuesta inmediata pero podía haber inventado otra cosa como algo del colegio, tenemos historia juntos, algo se me hubiera ocurrido!" Respondió el morocho aplaudiéndose mentalmente, orgulloso de su excusa.

"¡Muy bien! Se te ocurrió una explicación, vamos a decírsela a tu amiguito…a, no….espera ¡Ya pasó el momento! Fue lo primero que se me ocurrió en el momento ¿Bien?"

"¡No! No está bien porque ahora él está enojado conmigo y yo estoy cansado de mentirle y ocultarle las cosas a Sam, es mi mejor amigo"

"¡Entonces ve, dile toda la verdad! Si con eso eres feliz y recuperas tu amistad"

"¡Todo esto es una estupidez, si me quieres cuidar hazlo a distancia o algo, porque así como lo estás haciendo no funciona!"

Kurt asintió con la cabeza seriamente "Bien" Y sin decir otra palabra se fue por la ventana de la habitación.

Blaine se tapó la cara con ambas manos y respiró hondo para tranquilizarse antes de salir de su habitación e ir al baño en busca de Sam.

Pero el rubio ya no estaba allí. El morocho bajó las escaleras y lo encontró sentado en el sillón.

Sam lo miró, agarró el control remoto y continuó la película. Blaine se sentó a su lado en silencio hasta que no lo pudo soportar más y rompió el silencio "Sam por favor, yo…"

"Blaine, solo quiero terminar de ver estas películas en silencio y dormir ¿Si?" Dijo el rubio con un tono frío, como si le estuviera hablando a un desconocido.

El morocho sintió un dolor en el pecho ante tal tono distante pero asintió con la cabeza y volvió su atención a la pantalla.

* * *

Después de varios y largos minutos Blaine no tenía ni hambre ni sed y ver las películas era aburrido y agotador, solo quería irse a dormir y que mañana Sam aceptara sus disculpas. El morocho giró su cabeza para ver a su amigo y descubrió que estaba completamente dormido, así que apagó la televisión y buscó en la mochila del rubio hasta encontrar una manta, lo tapó con ella y ordenó la sala.

Cuando terminó de guardar la comida y la bebida que había sobrado bostezó y subió lentamente las escaleras para ir a su habitación.

Una vez dentro quiso desplomarse sobre su cama pero vio una sombra que le llamó la atención, era de un hombre y estaba parado al lado de la ventana "¿Qué quieres Kurt?" Preguntó luego de un bostezo.

"Hablar" Respondió el castaño acercándose lo suficiente para que su cara fuera visible.

"¿De qué quieres hablar? Le dijiste a mi mejor amigo que éramos novios, él se enojó conmigo, yo me enojé contigo. No hay nada de qué hablar, y además estoy muy cansado como para hacerlo"

"Blaine, lamento que tengas que mentir pero debemos hacerlo, no puedes decirle la verdad a tu amigo, lo pondría en peligro, mientras menos lo sepan mejor"

"¿Crees que no he pensado en la seguridad de Sam? Es en lo que siempre pienso, en la seguridad de los demás, pero también les hago daño cuando les oculto cosas, les duele y a mí también"

"Pero es una necesidad, quizás la excusa de que seamos novios no es muy buena pero fue lo primero que se me ocurrió en el momento"

"Kurt, creo que es mejor que me dejes solo un rato, no puedo pensar claramente cuando estas cerca y necesito pensar en Sam, en ti, en Matt y no…"

"¿Matt?" Interrumpió el castaño con el ceño fuertemente fruncido "¿Necesitas tiempo para pensar en él? Esa es la peor excusa que escuché, te daré unos minutos, quizás se te ocurra una mejor"

"¡Sí! ¡Tengo que pensar cosas sobre Matt! ¿Cuál es el gran problema?"

"¡Él no es importante! Sam es importante porque es tu amigo, yo soy importante porque te estoy protegiendo pero ¿Él? No entiendo porque él es importante en esta situación"

"¿Ahora te tengo que preguntar quienes son importantes para mí? Déjame solo, quiero dormir"

"Como quieras" Respondió el castaño con un gesto con la mano antes de volver a irse por la ventana, no iba a volver a tratar de convencer al morocho de que lo perdonara, era una pérdida de tiempo y esfuerzo.

Cuando el chico pálido se fue de la habitación, Blaine se dejó caer sobre la cama e inmediatamente se sumergió profundamente en el sueño.

* * *

Bueno...no me maten, algún problema tenían que tener... :/

Tengo que decirles que me voy a ir estos 4 días por Semana Santa a la costa y no se si vamos a llevar la notebook, así que no se si voy a poder escribir estos 4 días. Quizás lo pueda hacer en el celu, pero no prometo nada porque nunca lo intenté. Si ven que no actualicé hasta el Viernes es porque no me llevé la notebook y no voy a actualizar hasta el Lunes mas o menos.

Respuestas!:

Gabriela Cruz: Si, lo admito. Es que así soy, no lo puedo evitar :P Voy a tratar de no tardar ;)

Lizii Gustin Colfer: Jajajaja, que bueno que te haya gustado :D

Elbereth3: Jajajaja, no, no estaría mal. Yo tambien, mientras lo escribía me lo imaginaba y me daba gracia ;) Gracias! Me encanta que pienses que fue perfecto :D Creo que no te gustó mucho la reacción que escribí, pero bueno, tenía que crear algún problema :P Un placer entretenerte en el desayuno! :D

Gracias, como siempre, a todos los que leen, comentan, le dan favorito y siguen esta fic, me encanta ver como crecieron los números estos últimos meses :B

Dejen sus reviews! :D


End file.
